The Calamity of the Super Crown 2: Luigi's Mansion Story
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: King Boo had committed the worst act ever: creating his bride with the Super Crown. His creation is called Boosette, but she fell for Luigi. After capturing King Boo, Hellen Gravely, and Polterkitty and hypnotize her staff, she kidnapped Luigi and his allies at Hellen's family island called Immortality Island. It's up to Daisy to save everyone and Luigi from an awful marriage.
1. Chapter 1

The Calamity of Super Crown 2: Luigi's Mansion Story

By MatchMaker Amethyst

This story will tell how Boosette came into existence. Let's see the main characters of our story.

Princess Daisy: She has the same look and personality. She's the princess of Saraland, best friends with Peach, and has an open crush on Luigi. But she shows her affections by giving him bear hugs and punches in the arm. She's the brawn of the Super Mario Bros.

Princess Peach: She has the same look and personality. She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, best friends with Daisy, and has a secret crush in Mario. She's the co-leader of the Super Mario Bros.

Toadette: She has the look and personality. She assists Peach and Daisy with their princess duties. She will help her shy crush, Captain Toad, with missions.

Birdo: She has the same look and personality. She's the backbone of the Mario Bros. He's the girlfriend of Yoshi, and she didn't appear in the last story for unknown reasons.

Cauliflower: A Polterkitty who only has one tail, black fur, one eyelash on each eye, wears a pink collar with an orange jewel, no eyeshadow, and green bow on her right ear. She's playful, sweet, and adorable as Pepperoni, but sturdy and robust as Daisy. She lived on the Isla de la Inmortalidad for her entire life without anyone noticing. She will assist the girls to save their friends. However, there's a mysterious reason that she's on the island. She's also in love with Pepperoni.

Luigi: He has the same look and personality. The 2nd famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, twin younger brother of Mario, the archenemy of King Boo, and has a very shy crush on Daisy, that he would hide from her by staying behind his brother. He's the brain of the Super Mario Bros.

Mario: He has the same look and personality. He's the most famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, older twin brother of Luigi, the archenemy of Bowser, and has a very shy crush om Peach. He's the leader of the Super Mario Brothers.

Pepperoni: Luigi's beloved Polterpup, who has the same look and personality, but I gave him the name 'Pepperoni'. He's loyal and lovable to his owner, his family, and friends. He may be a playful critter, but he will protect his master and his brother at all costs.

Captain Toad: He has the same look and personality. He's the leader of the Toad Brigade. He's crushing on Toadette, but gets distracted by his duties and couldn't have time with her.

Yellow and Blue Toad: They have the same look and personalities. They're twin brothers and wild cards of the Super Mario Bros. They want to protect the Kingdom, fans of the Mario Brothers, and have a sense of peace and justice. They have major open crushes on Toadette and would fight each other for her attention.

-Yellow is the older twin, despite his immaturity and happy-go-luckiness. He's also the brawn twin, the crazy one, the light-head one, the "evil" twin and adventurous twin. He does love to read and eat a lot of food.

-Blue is the younger twin, despite his maturity and sarcastic chillness. He's also the brain twin, the calm one, the hardheaded, the "good" twin and the well-prepared one. He loves to play sports and listen to loud music.

Yoshi: He has the same look and personality. He's the powerhouse of the Mario Bros. He's the boyfriend of Birdo, and he didn't appear in the last story because of unknown reasons.

Professor E. Gad: He has the same look and personality. He knows everything about ghosts, catching them and cursed artifacts.

King Boo: He has the same look and personality. He's the archenemy of Luigi and king of the Boos. He thinks he can create a queen to help rule his kind and get his revenge on Luigi. But he'll soon regret for making her.

Hellen Gravely: She has the same look and personality. She has a huge crush on King Boo, which makes her a huge fan of him. Even though heartbroken, when he created his queen, she still loves him and wants him to be happy. She blames her staff for failing her before that she fired them.

Boosette: King Boo's creation and 'The Bride of King Boo. She takes the form in the HoshichoM deviantart form. She only cares about what's best for herself and never empathy for others. She's cruel, giggly, malicious, hungry-power, wicked, and cold. She has a massive crush on Luigi, even though she's created by King Boo. The worst part about that she's eviler and crazier than King Boo can ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Super Crown is Gone!

At the Mario Brothers' house, Mario is sleeping on the top of the bunk bed, and Luigi's sleeping on the bottom. Pepperoni is sleeping next to Luigi while in his dog bed. They but Mario were sleeping at ease. But Mario is tossing and turning while sweating in fear.

He then mutters, "no! No! Stay away! No, I won't give in! Keep away from me, you beast! Help me!"

In Mario's dream, he's in a purple void while running from a giant Bowsette.

"Hahaha! Mario, you will marry me! I won't let you escape this time!" said Bowsette before she grabs him.

Mario shutters in fear while trying to break loose from her grip. But then she starts licking him. Then Mario wakes up to find Pepperoni licking his face awake him.

"Pepperoni! Good boy, you know how to save me from nightmares," said Mario, hugging the ghost pup.

"Bro, are you alright?" Luigi asks while in bed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you guys. I had another Bowsette nightmare."

"Ugh, again?! That's the 16th time this month. Bro, it's been two months since her destruction, and you still can't get over it?!"

"Hey! How would you feel if you got kidnapped by a scary female version of your archenemy and wants to marry you?!"

"Hmm…good point. Sorry, Mario. It's just getting on my nerves. I'm just worried about your wellbeing."

"I sure hope I'll be fine in the following morning."

Then Mario and Luigi went back to sleep, and Pepperoni went back to his bed and sleeps.

It's morning at Peach's Castle. Peach, Daisy, the Toad Twins, Yoshi, and Birdo, are at a table with cake and tea. They are waiting for the Mario Brothers' arrival.

When Toadette arrives with the teapot, she says, "good morning, everyone. Are you still waiting for Mario and Luigi?"

"Hi, Toadette," said the Toad Twins, romantically.

"Yes, the Brothers are never late," said Yellow Toad.

"You think they're alright?" Blue Toad says with worry.

"They're the Mario Brothers. They can take care of themselves," said Yoshi.

"As always, my egg-laying dinosaur man; you're right," said Birdo, holding his arm with love.

When the Bros arrive with Pepperoni, Mario has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep while Luigi helps him walk and Pepperoni having a worried look on his face. Everyone gasps in shock that Peach faints into Daisy's arms of seeing Mario like this.

"Uh… Mario, are you alright?" Daisy asks.

"He had trouble sleeping last night," said Luigi, putting Mario in his chair.

"What?! That's the 16th time this month," said Peach, when she wakes up.

"That's what I said," said Luigi.

"Oh, that incidence still haunts my very soul," said Mario.

"Here, Mario. How about a good cup of tea to end your troubles?" Toadette says while pouring in his cup.

When Mario drinks it and has a slice of cake, Mario feels a bit better, and his bags went away.

"That made me feel much better now. I'm sorry if I freaked you," said Mario.

"That's ok. At least nothing bad could happen," said Birdo.

Then Captain Toad and the Toad Bridge came in running with worry looks and shouting, "Princess Peach! Princess! Something happened!"

"Easy, Toad Bridge. One at a time. What seems to be the problem?" Peach asks.

"It's the Power Up Vault! It's been broken into! Come on, we'll show you," said Captain Toad.

"Oh, please don't be the Super Crown. Please don't be the Super Crown. Please don't be the Super Crown," said Mario, begging as everyone follows the Toad Bridge.

When they got to the Vault, it's closed.

"You said it was broken into. It looks fine to me," said Daisy.

"Not to this!" said Hint Toad, showing everyone the security footage on a tablet.

The clip shows the Super Crown glowing in purple light and then disappears into its brightness.

Then Mario says while grabbing Luigi by his overall stripes while panicking, "oh, no! The Super Crown is gone! Do you know what that means?!"

"It means Bowsette could return," said Peach, while Mario lets Luigi go.

"I thought Mario's dreams were trying to tell us something," said Luigi.

"But who would steal the Super Crown?" Daisy asks.

"Well, it can't be Bowser again," said Blue Toad Twin.

"Yeah, he learned his lesson the hard way," said Yellow Toad Twin.

Then Pepperoni begins to barking like crazy at the Vault's door.

"Hey, Luigi. What's going on with Pepperoni?" Birdo asks while confused.

"I think his dog is trying to tell us something. What is it, Pepperoni?" said Yoshi.

Then Banktoad looks closer to the Vault door and discovers its covered clear goop.

"Aha! It appears that Pepperoni found a mysterious substance that we can't see," said Banktoad, scoops some with a spoon.

"Eww! What the heck is it?!" Mail Toad says while beginning disgusted of seeing it.

"I don't know. But this is a clue that's left behind by the theft."

"May I get a closer look at it? I think I've seen this mysterious goop before," said Luigi, taking the spoon.

Luigi then smells it and touches it. He then puts his hand in his hat to pull out an odd and modern box.

"What is that?" Toadette asks.

"It's my Chemical Analyzer. It will analyze any substance I put into."

When Luigi puts the goop in a circular opening at the top of the box. The box then shakes, steam comes out of it and making various beeping sounds. Then when it dings, it prints a horizontal paper with binary numbers on it from a slate. When Luigi takes, he then reads.

"Just as I expected, this substance is none other than ectoplasm," said Luigi

"You mean the very thing that ghosts are made of like Pepperoni?" Mario asks while holding Pepperoni in his arms.

"That's correct. It looks like our theft is a ghost."

"But why would a ghost want to steal the Super Crown?" Daisy asks.

"That's a good question. It could be the spirit of Bowsette on wanting to reform herself or some ghost thinking it's a headdress and wants to put it on."

"Should we be worried?" Mario asks.

"I don't think so. The Super Crown only works on toadettes. We'll be fine unless it's in evil hands."

"Then let's get back and continue our cake and tea," said Peach.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Daisy, ad everyone walks off from the Vault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The King is Back!

At a mysterious island that's far far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, it's an island theme park resort for ghosts. The island has a grand entrance pier with its sign saying, 'Isla de la Inmortalidad' that's in the south of it. It has house suites for the guests that are in the southeast called the RIP Suites. There's a restaurant on the southwest called the Mezzanine. On the east, there's a water park called Spectral Catch and on the west is mini-mall called Shops. On the northeast is a concert hall called the Great Stage, and on the northwest is a club called the Dance Hall. The castle theme show is called Castle McFrights in the middle. Behind it is the Garden theme park called Garden Suites, behind left is the Unnatural History Museum, the left has the tomb theme park called Tomb Suites, the front has the magic theme casino called Twisted Suites, the front right is the Paranormal Productions movie theater, and on the right is the Fitness Center. The Boilerworks and Basement are underground. And lastly, at the north is a castle that looks like Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, Germany, called Palacio de la Inmortalidad. Inside of the Palace, every staff member of Hellen Gravely's were standing in a horizontal with worried faces in the throne room. Hellen is sitting on the throne while Polterkitty is on her lap. She looks at her staff in disappointment.

"Ms. Gravely, you seem upset," said Clem.

"Yes, I'm upset! How can you let Luigi capture you?!" Hellen yelled at her staff.

"But ma'am, we did our best to prevent him from winning," Steward says while scared and hiding behind Chambrea.

"Yes. How are we supposed to know that he's an expert of ghost-catching?" said Chambrea.

"True…But you also let my hotel fall apart and get redesigned by that awful professor!" Hellen shouts.

"FYI, Madame. It was Luigi's fault that it fell apart," said Chef Soulffle.

"And also, King Boo's. They were having a massive showdown," said Amadeus Wolfgeist.

"Don't you blame my King Boo on this!" Hellen says defensively.

"Apologies, Ms. Gravely."

"Well, you're lucky I'm not going to fire you yet."

"Ok… Wait, what?! Fire us yet?! What do you mean?!" said King MacFright in shock.

"This island is the last piece of business I have left. We wouldn't be here if my Polterkitty didn't mess with our prisons' wires."

"Ms. Gravely, please let us keep our jobs. It's all we have," said Dr. Potter, begging.

"King Boo decides to give me my final chance. If you make sure that everything goes smoothly with my plan, I'll let you keep your jobs. If not, it's pink slips for all of you."

"Yes, ma'am. We understand," said Morty.

Then King Boo arrives and wearing a dark orange gem on his crown. When the staff sees him, they bow down to him with respect. Then Hellen quickly puts on her powder, Polterkitty gets off of her so she can stand up, and walks to King Boo.

"King Boo, thank you for giving me a second chance to help you," said Hellen, as she lovingly looks at him.

"I'm so impressed that you own an island," said King Boo.

"Why, thank you, my King. Isla de la Inmortalidad has been passed down to my family for generations."

"Why is called Immortality Island in Spanish?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. It should've been called Gravely Island a long time ago since one of my ancestors founded it."

"I sure do believe you can help with creating my newest creation that will help get my revenge on Luigi."

"Your voice is what makes my heart stop beating."

"Um…King Boo, what is this creation you're going to make?" Ug asks.

"My new queen!"

"Wait, what?!" Hellen says in shock.

"Wow? How are you going to do that?" said Kruller, impressed.

"With this!" King Boo says while presenting the stolen Super Crown with his magic.

"AH, the Super Crown! Are you sure about this, King of Boos? From what I heard that this Power-Up is too dangerous," said Serpci.

"Trust me on this; I know what I'm doing."

Then Polterkitty jumps into Hellen Gravely's arms to comfort her while she asks, "will this make you happy?"

"Yes, it would. Do you have that hair sample that Peach left from the frame she escaped from our last plan?"

"Yes, my King."

When Hellen presents the hair sample, King Boo uses his magic to make it float. He places the hair sample and the Super Crown on the floor.

"I need to add my drool to make her perfect for me," said King Boo, before he lets his drool on the Crown.

"Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny, do your magic," Hellen commands.

Then the Triple Magician Sisters with their wands circle the Super Crown, hair sample, and drool.

Lindsey, the long two ponytails one and says, "With the power of love that makes you crazy."

Then Nikki, the single ponytail one, says, "Gives us the magic to turn these items into a lady."

And Ginny, the short two ponytails, says, "Give this great maiden beauty."

Then the triplets say together while the items glow and float, "Make this queen spooky, but precious as a ruby."

Then the three items combine into a bright light. This causes everyone to cover their eyes as the fusion processes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Boosette is Alive/A New Ghost Queen

When everyone uncovers their eyes, they find Boosette lying on the floor asleep.

"She's alive! Alive! Alive!" King Boo shouts.

"Aye, King Boo. But her eyes are closed," said Captain Fishhook.

Then Boosette slowly stands up like Frankenstein.

"Ok, now she's alive," said Johnny Deepend.

When Boosette looks around, she says, "what's going on? Where am I? Who am I?"

"You, my dear, are 'the Bride of King Boo,' and your name is Boosette, the new queen of the boos. What do you think about it?" said King Boo, holding her hands while Hellen watches in jealously.

"I think it sounds nice."

"Come, my queen. Let me show everything."

As King Boo lovingly escorts Boosette out of the throne room, Hellen gets so jealous that she hugged her Polterkitty too tight.

"Are you ok with this, Hellen honey? Don't you still love him?" DJ Phantasnagloria asks.

"Yes, but I still love him so that I want him to be happy no matter what," said Hellen.

When Hellen Gravely walks off to follow King Boo and Boosette, the staff gets very annoyed with Hellen's love for him.

"I still can't-," said Nikki.

"-believe that she's-," said Lindsey.

"-still into him," said Ginny.

"I don't understand what she sees in him," said Steward.

Back with King Boo and Boosette, they are walking through photos of King Boo in the games he appeared. But Boosette saw a painting of Luigi fighting King Boo in Luigi's Mansion 3; she fell head over heels for Luigi.

"I see you notice my archenemy, Luigi." King Boo continues. "We plan to get Luigi and his circus troop of friends to come to this island. Where we will capture them into these painting frames."

When King Boo unstacks the paintings that he'll use to trap Luigi and his friends, Boosette picks on up that behind King Boo and makes a wicked smile.

"So, Boosette, as the new queen of the Boos, you must help your kind to be scarier and less cute or the enemy-," said King Boo, before Boosette traps him into a painting frame.

After Boosette laughs like a manic, she notices King Boo's orange jewel and then puts on her Super Crown, which gave her unbelievable power. But then she sees Hellen Gravely and Polterkitty looking at her in shock.

After Hellen Gravely turns into her true form, she yells at Boosette, "Hey! What have you done to my King Boo?!"

"Who needs that King, ugly lady! This island is now mine and so, is your staff," said Boosette.

As Hellen puts on her makeup, Boosette sneaks a painting frame behind her and Polterkitty and traps them inside.

When Boosette lifts the paintings of the terrified Hellen Gravely and her Polterkitty and the in-shock King Boo with the magic from her orange jewel crown, she said, "Sorry or not, King Boo. But I think you and Hellen make a better couple. Soon I will capture Luigi to make him my king, and then the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine! Aaaaaaahahahaha!"

When Hellen's staff came in and see the paintings of their boss and King Boo, they gasp in shock, and then Chambrea says, "Ms. Gravely! What are you doing to our boss?!"

Then Boosette picks the staff up with her magic, and their eyes begin to swirl because the magic is hypnotizing them.

Then Boosette says, "now, my new staff… Bow before your new queen of Isla de la Inmortalidad. Go forth and send the letter to Luigi Mario to him to come. Aaaaaaahahahaha!"

At the Marios' house, the Brothers are having dinner, and Pepperoni is eating a bowl of dog food near their table.

"What did you add in his dog food, Mario? Pepperoni never enjoyed eating it like this." Luigi asks as Pepperoni digging into his food.

"I add some ingredients to it. And of course, I added his favorite meat, pepperoni." Mario answered.

But when their doorbell rings, Pepperoni barks like a mad dog at the door.

"Coming! Who could that be at this hour in the night? Easy, Pepperoni. It's just the doorbell," said Luigi, going to the door.

When Luigi opens the door, he says, "hello! Anybody there!"

He finds no one there, but inside the Bros' mailbox is an invitation. When Luigi takes it out, Mario shouts, "Luigi! Who was at the door?!"

"No one, Mario. But they left an invitation in our mailbox," said Luigi, closing the door to go back into the house.

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Congratulations, Luigi. We've selected you from our Wheel of Heroes for you to come on a free month stay at the greatest vacation island theme park, Isla de la Inmortalidad. Please bring any friends and family if you want to be more enjoyable. *Kiss* -Sra. Belleza Blanca'."

"Wow! Impressive, bro. Does it really say kiss on it?"

"No, it has a red kiss mark on it. Well, Mario, I better call the gang, and you better start packing. We're going on vacation!"

"Yahoo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Cruise to Paradise

At the pier near the Mushroom Palace, the Super Mario Bros, and the Toad Bridge are going into the Daisy Cruiser.  
As Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy walk on board together, Luigi says, "thanks again for lending your cruise ship, so we can go to Isla de la Inmortalidad."  
"Oh, Luigi. Your words touch me so. You're welcome," said Daisy, blushing and smiling while placing her hands on her heart.  
After Mario and Peach giggle while looking at Luigi doing an uncomfortable but blushing smile, Peach then asks, "so, Luigi, may I see that invitation you got?"  
"Sure, here you go," said Luigi, giving it to her.  
"Mario, you weren't bluffing that Luigi's invitation has a kiss mark on it."  
"WHAT?! Let me see!" Daisy shouted when she heard this.  
When Daisy reads it, she then says, "who's this Sra. Belleza Blanca?! Is she into you, Luigi?! Did you meet her before?!"  
"Sheesh, Daisy. Calm down. It's probably not a big deal," said Toadette.  
"Wait, how long have you heard this?" Mario asks.  
"Well, she was talking very loud," said Captain Toad.  
"I told you that you speak too loud, even when you whisper," said Birdo to Daisy.  
"There's something up about this, Sra. Belleza Blanca, guys. I just know it," said Daisy.  
"Honestly, Daisy; you are overprotective to Luigi," said Yoshi.  
"Am not!"  
"Let's just go into our rooms-," said Yellow Twin Toad.  
"So, we can have some peace," said Blue Twin Toad.

At night, Daisy is walking to her room until she saw Luigi in the lobby reading on a tablet with Pepperoni on his feet.  
"Hey, Luigi. Why aren't you in your rooms?" Daisy asks as she sits next to him.  
"I'm looking up on our destination," Luigi answers.  
"Any luck?"  
"All I can find that its name means 'Immortality Island' in Spanish and its broacher. It doesn't say the location. I think you're about this. There is something off about where we're going and the owner."  
"I'm glad you understand me. If something goes wrong, I won't let anything happen to you."  
"That's nice of you, Daisy. Come on, Pepperoni. Let's go to bed."  
When Luigi leaves with his dog, he waves goodbye to Daisy.

Then the next morning, the Mario Brothers and the Toad Bridge are on deck as fog surrounds Daisy Cruise.  
"Wow! Look at this fog," said Hint Toad.  
"It's so soothing for me to sleep," said the sleepy yellow toad.  
"The fog is so thick that you can cut it with a knife," said Banktoad.  
But when the fog clears up, Mail Toad sees something far from a distance and shouts out, "gang, look! Unknown on the horizon!"  
When everyone looks at it, it reveals to be Isla de la Inmortalidad.  
Luigi then says, "land ho! Land ho!"  
"Well, there it is. The Isla de la Inmortalidad. Take us to shore, auto captain," said Daisy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Welcome to Isla de la Inmortalidad

When the cruise parks, a stair gets attached to the exit of the ship. Everyone walks down the stairs to the grand entrance pier.

When everyone looks at the sign of the island, Luigi says, "Welcome to Isla de la Inmortalidad; where the fun and relax is endless like immortality. Huh, it has a nice ring to it."

"Let's a go, everybody," said Mario, as everyone walks.

They find a wheel with pictures of them on it, ghosts disguised as humans doing work, tables with gifts and food, train tracks, a fountain, flowerbeds, and a ticket booth. All but Luigi, Pepperoni, and Daisy walk around the place.

"Wowie, zowie! This place is magnificence and shiny," said Luigi.

"Isn't that the wheel of heroes that Blanca mentioned in her invitation? It has all our faces on it," said Daisy, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, that is a bit strange."

"Hey, bro. Is it me, or do these shrubs are shaped like your head," said Mario, inspecting them.

"Hey, he's right," said Peach.

"This is odd," said Toadette.

"Maybe Sra. Belleza Blanca has a thing for Luigi," said Yellow Toad Twin.

This makes Daisy mad until Blue Twin says, "or maybe she's a fan of his."

"That does make a rational point," said Yoshi.

"There's something off about this place," said Daisy, getting suspicious.

But when a green and white mini-train arrives, the disguised Steward is the driver, and in the first car is Boosette wearing a white robe covering her entire body, except her head.

When she steps out of the car, she says with a welcoming smile, "welcome, guests to the Isla de la Inmortalidad. Where the fun is endless like immortality. I'm Sra. Belleza Blanca, the owner of this successful island."

When she comes out of the car, Mario approaches her and says, "thank you for inviting us to your island. My name is Mario-"

"Yes, yes, you're welcome," said Boosette, walks pass Mario and just ignores him.

"Um…I'm feel disrespected now."

"Sra. Blanca, we're so looking forward to this vacation-," said Peach.

"Yes, I know you're excited. Where's this person I send an invitation too?" Boosette says and ignoring Peach.

"Well, that was rude."

When Boosette goes to Yoshi and Birdo, she separates them by pushing them aside to reveal Luigi, who's behind them. Then Boosette happily blushes and giggles as she walks around Luigi, who's feeling uncomfortable.

"You must be the very famous Luigi. I'm very pleased you came to my island," says Boosette, affectionally holding his hands.

But when she notices Pepperoni growling at her, she stands back in surprise. Then Pepperoni barks furiously at her while protecting his master.

"Pepperoni! Pizza-topping, calm down! I'm so, so sorry about his behavior, Sra Blanca. He's usually amiable around people. Well, unless they're my enemies or oppose a threat and is dangerous," said Luigi, picking up his dog.

Pepperoni looks at Boosette because she recognizes her who delivers the invitation to the Bros' house before and can smell the evil inside her.

"Oh, no. That's ok. Animals and I never mix," said Boosette, being polite.

"She wasn't polite to Peach, Mario, or us," Yoshi whispers to Birdo.

"Luigi, I heard so much about your heroic actions. I'm a fan of yours," said Boosette, looking into Luigi's eyes.

But when Daisy gets between Luigi and Boosette, she holds Luigi's arm while saying, "Um, Ms. Blanca…My friends and I can't wait to have quality time at this place and with each other."

Then Boosette and Daisy stare at each other with fakes smiles to hide their anger towards each other for wanting to have Luigi's attention.

But they stop when Steward says, "Sra., the luggage is packed in the train, and we're ready to go."

"Allow me to escort you all to your vacation house neighborhood," said Boosette.

"A vacation house for all of us?!" Toadette said while getting excited.

"That sounds-," said Yellow Twin.

"-off the hook," said Blue Twin.

"If you don't mind, Luigi. Allow me to sit-," said Boosette, about to sit in the first with Luigi until Daisy rushes in with Pepperoni to sit with him.

"Sorry, Ms. Blanca. Luigi promised me a spot for me with him," said Daisy, makes a grinning smile while petting Pepperoni.

"No, I don't mind. Take us to RIP Suites, Steward," said Boosette, hiding her jealously towards Daisy and sits next to Steward.

As the train rides off, the Mario Brothers and the Toad Bridge looks at the places the train is passing.

"RIP Suites…why does that sound familiar?" Luigi says to himself.

"There's something off about Belleza Blanca. She was only interested in meeting you. She was ignoring Mario and Peach and acting coldly to others except you. What is this beauty white up to?" Daisy says to Luigi.

When the train arrives at the RIP Suites, the Super Mario Bros and the Toad Bridge gets off of the train; Steward says, "fret not ladies and gentlemen, your luggage is near the houses you're staying in."

"Luigi, I'm giving the best house in this neighborhood," said Boosette, giving him a diamond steed key with the #1 on it.

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much," said Luigi, takes it.

When Luigi sees his vacation house, it's much prettier and shinier than the other 15 homes.

"You got to be kidding me," said Daisy, getting super jealous and suspicious.

"Here are the keys for all of you," said Steward, presenting 14 keys on a pillow.

"I got the 2nd house," said Mario, taking the key.

"I'm lucky that no one took #16 because it's next to Luigi's as well," said Daisy.

After Boosette gets mad for hearing this, Toadette then asks, "Ms. Blanca, what happen to the key for number #15?"

"It's in serious cleaning right now. But do get settle in everyone, you might have a feeling of staying here permanently. Have a good day and night," said Boosette leaving on the train and giggles like a maniac.

"That woman is so rude," said Captain Toad.

"You're telling me, Captain," said Hint Toad.

"More like a nightmare," said Banktoad.

"Yeah, she's like a nightmare that I couldn't sleep," said sleepy toad.

"Something is very wrong about that woman," said Daisy.

"Mario, Peach, and Toad Twins, I'm getting serious deja vu here. Does this all feel familiar to any of you?" Luigi asks them.

"I guess so, Luigi," said Mario.

"But I'm too focus on how disrespecting she is," said Peach.

"It seems unfair that you're the-," said Yellow Twin.

"-only one she's so nice to," said Blue Twin.

"Come on, everyone. We'll discuss this after we get to settle in," said Mail Toad, going into his house #14.

"Okay, bye. Come along, Pepperoni," said Luigi, going into his house with his ghost puppy.

"Bye! So long! Can't wait to hang out," said everyone, while going into their houses.

When Daisy went into hers, she begins to unload her bags. She then gets in her and falls asleep while snoring very loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Where is Everybody?!/RUN!

Inside of Luigi's vacation house, he's sleeping with a novel on his face. It's nighttime outside, and it's tranquil. Pepperoni is nowhere to be seen. Then he awakens when he hears Peach screaming.

"Wah! Huh?! Nighttime already? Was that Peach?! She's in trouble. I better wake up Mario," said Luigi, gets out of bed and grabs his flashlight.

When he gets out of his house, he finds everything turning into a haunting theme like the houses looking like funeral homes.

When he enters #2 house, he finds it trashed with Mario's stuff all over.

"Oh, no! He's gone. I'm getting serious déjà vu," he said, going back outside.

When he goes into #3(Yoshi's), Daisy comes out of her place and says, "what's going on?! I thought I heard Peach screaming?!"

When she enters #14(Toadette's), she finds the place filled with her luggage, and it's been trashed up.

"Toadette's gone?! Am I the only one?!" Daisy says, being to worry and begins rushing through #13-#10 houses.

Luigi goes into #4-#8 houses without catching any sight of Daisy. When she comes out from #10(Sleepy Toad's), she says with shock, "they're all gone! They all can't disappear like that. Unless…"

But then she stops when she hears rattling from #8 house(Hint Toad's). She runs quietly to the door and takes out her frying pan. She hides behind shrubs to attack the person coming out of the door. When it opens, and Luigi steps out, Daisy pounces him and is about to hit him.

"Now, I got-Wait…Luigi?!" said Daisy, recognizes him.

"Daisy?! Boy, am I glad to see you. Please don't hurt me," said Luigi, happy to her, but scared that she'll harm him with her pan.

After she helps Luigi up, she gives him a tight hug while saying and blushing, "thank goodness you're here! Where is everybody?! What happened?!"

"I don't know," Luigi responds. "I just woke up on hearing Peach screaming for help. This could only mean one thing."

"Yeah, it means our friends are kidnapped. And I bet it has to do with Sra. Belleza Blanca."

"I guess so… But this is reminding me of the time about that Last Resort incident."

"You don't think King Boo and Hellen Gravely are back, right?"

"Something tells me that they are."

But then Luigi and Daisy stop talking when they hear the mini train whistle coming to RIP Suites.

"Quick, Luigi! Let's hide!" said Daisy, getting him to hide in the shrubs with her.

When the gates to the RIP Suites, Boosette comes in while she's still wearing her white robe.

Then Daisy says while popping out of the shrubs and holding her frying pan, "aha! I knew it was you!"

Boosette turns to Daisy in anger and says, "you! The brainless orange princess who's trying to steal my Luigi from me! You better stay out of my and his wedding, if you know what's good for you!"

"What?! Our wedding?! I barely even know you, and I'm too young for marriage. And I kinda thought King Boo and Hellen Gravely were behind this," said Luigi, coming out of the shrubs while hiding behind Daisy.

"You mean these two, cutie pie?"

Boosette then shows the portraits of King Boo and Hellen with her Polterkitty.

"I honestly think King Boo should've chosen Hellen Gravely since they're both total losers," said Boosette, uses her orange jewel to make them go somewhere else and takes off her robe.

"WAAAAAH! Belleza Blanca is a boo!" Luigi screams out.

"Wait a minute… She's wearing the Super Crown," said Daisy, looking closer at her crown.

"Let me guess…King Boo stole the Super Crown from Peach's Power-Up Vault to create you as his bride. But then you found a painting of me fighting him and fell for me at first sight. Then you trapped him and Hellen into frames, hypnotizes her staff, trick us into coming to this island, so you kidnap me and force me to marry you. Then capture my friends to prevent them from stopping you."

"Wow! You're smarter than I was told. And I go by my real name as Boosette," she said, before doing an evil cackle.

Then Daisy says, "what have you done to our friends?!"

"Take a look."

She then reveals Mario, Peach, Toadette, and the rest all trapped in paintings with scared and in shock expressions.

When they disappeared, Luigi says, "oh, no! Not again."

"You're in luck, fiancée. I picked out a good sack for you, and I'll chain this brainless princess to a ball so that she can drown in the sea."

Then Daisy says while protecting Luigi, "Over my dead body! If you want Luigi, you got to get through me."

"I thought you'd never ask. Goobs! Seize them!"

Then a pack of Goobs appears out of nowhere to attack Luigi and Daisy.

"Gah! Too bad, I didn't bring my Poltergust G-00," said Luigi.

"I wish you did. Because my frying pan and fists can't hold them up, there's one thing we could do…RUN!" said Daisy, bonking, and punching every ghost.

"But we can't abandon our friends!"

"We'll save them soon! We need to find a place to hide and think of a plan."

She then grabs Luigi's hand to get him to follow her to the gate of the neighborhood. But then the gate closed on them.

"Oh, no! Now, what?" Luigi says, trying to open it while the ghosts are closing in.

Daisy begins to think as hard as she could until she notices a utility hole in the middle of the neighborhood cul-de-sac.

"Quick, Luigi! To the manhole! It's our only escape route!" said Daisy, punching her way to the hole.

After she opens it, Daisy says, "come on, Luigi! Run for it!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Luigi shouting while running to the hole.

"No, no, no, no, no," Boosette says with a flirty smile.

She pulls her robe in front of Luigi's way, which causes him to trip. He drops his flashlight into the air. As Daisy gets her feet in the manhole, she notices Luigi is on the ground. She was about to shout his name in concern, but gets hit on the forehead by his flashlight and falls into the hole with the flashlight following in.

Luigi rushes to hole and screams out in horror, "DAISY!"

Then Goobs tackles Luigi from behind and puts him in the sack.

And once they close it, Boosette picks it up as Luigi struggles to get free and she says while hugging the sack, "at last he's mine. All mine…But you Goobs let that orange brainless princess escape! But fret not, we'll find her soon, and then no one will stop my wedding with Luigi. Ahahahaha!"

Then Boosette carries the sack as Luigi cries out, "Daisy! Help! Anyone! Mario! Somebody help me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mission Begins

Back with Daisy, she's out conscious and lying near moving water in a tunnel. On her bosom is Luigi's flashlight. She remains still until she has an image of Luigi getting bagged and shouting her name.

"DAISY!" said Luigi, in her imagination.

She quickly sits up, gasps for breath, and says in worry, "LUIGI!"

After she looks around herself, she picks up Luigi's flashlight and says, "Luigi's flashlight, it even smells like him. He's in trouble, and so are the rest. What am I going to do?! All I have is my frying pan, my fists, and his flashlight. No, Daisy! It's up to you to save the gang and beat the chest out Boosette. But how?"

But when Daisy hears some splashing from up ahead of the tunnel turning right, she turns the flashlight on and takes out her frypan, just in case. She slowly tiptoes and slides on the wall to the turning. When she looks carefully, she finds Pepperoni playing in the water.

After sighing in relief, she comes out of her hiding spot, kneels, opens her arms and saying, "Pepperoni! Here boy! Come to Daisy, Pizza-Topping."

When Pepperoni sees her, she runs to him and licks her face, as she hugs and pets him with joy.

"Oh, Pepperoni. Thank goodness, I found you. Ghosts kidnap your master and the others. We got to do something about it," said Daisy.

Then Pepperoni barks to get Daisy to follow him.

"You want me to follow you? Okay, Pizza-Topping. Lead the way."

At the Palacio de la Inmortalidad, Boosette is at the throne room. Next to her throne is a cage. She carries the tied-up sack Luigi to the cage, puts him in it, and locks it. Above the throne room, there's a huge glass sphere cage with King Boo and Hellen Gravely with Polterkitty's portraits.

"Yes, even though the brainless princess got away. But this wouldn't be more fun if I get to watch King Boo and Hellen Gravely suffer," said Boosette.

She then uses her orange jewel to free them from their frames.

"What's going here?! Where's my jewel?!" said King Boo.

"Oh my! Am I sharing my cell with King Boo?! Yes!" said Hellen, while hugging Polterkitty with joy.

"Look, King Boo! I caught Luigi," said Boosette, showing them the bagged Luigi in a cage.

"You caught Luigi?! It was that easy?! It's so hard for me, but easy for you!" King Boo shouting in shock.

"Haha! I love to see you suffer. Come, my staff. We got things to talk about."

Then Hellen's staff calmly walks to Boosette, but when Hellen saw them, she then says, "my own staff! Working for this ghostly hag?! You are so fired!"

"So, what?!" said Steward.

"You can't fire us anyway," said Chambrea.

"Yeah, because we quit!" said Kruller.

"We're done serving you, Madame Gravely," said Chef Soulffle.

"Now, that we're not working for anymore," said Amadeus Wolfgeist.

"There's something that we always wanted to say to you, Ms. Gravely," said King McFrights.

"We are sick and tired of hearing blabbering about King Boo," said Dr. Potter.

"Yeah! King Boo, this! King Boo that! All we hear is blah blah blah," said Morty.

"Uh… yeah…You tell her, Morty," said Ug.

"How dare you talk to me like?!" said Hellen, feeling greatly offended.

"Uh, uh, uh, Hellen. Don't get angry or upset," said Clem.

"Yeah, you don't want to expose your uglier and true self, would ya?" said Serpci.

"What are they talking about?" King Boo asks.

"Oh, King Boo…" said Nikki.

"You don't know that-," said Lindsey.

"-this appearance that Hellen is in-," said Ginny.

"Is not her real form," said the magician triplets, Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny together.

"I swear when we get out of here," said Hellen, banging on her cage.

"Arrgh! Me doubt you can't escape your prison," said Captain Fishhook.

"Yeah, not so hot chick! It's ghost proof and too strong to break like me," said Johnny Deepend.

"So long, sugars. We got a new boss to work for. No more being treated like garbage again," said DJ Phanatasmagloria.

"Anyways, everyone. We captured Luigi and everyone he invited to our trapped. But there's one person who is still on the loose," said Boosette, turns on a remote.

It reveals a giant screen tv that's coming out of the ceiling, and it shows footage of Princess Daisy following Pepperoni.

"Wow! For the first time, Princess Daisy finally joins Luigi with this trap. Even though I deeply hate Luigi, he and she are my favorite couple," said King Boo.

"We need to find this brainless orange tomboy before she sabotages my wedding with Luigi. So, get to your post, Steward. Find her before its too late, and don't forget your key," said Boosette.

"Yes, Ms. Boosette," said Steward, leaving while holding a red jeweled key.

"She'll have to get all 16 keys from my staff to interfere with my plans."

"Um… Boosette, we don't want to ruin your dreams," said Nikki.

"But you can't marry a mortal. It's against the laws of nature," said Lindsey.

"Yeah, it's nearly impossible to try to," said Ginny.

"Well, can you try to turn him into a ghost, girls?" Boosette asks.

"Well, we could try to," said Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny; together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Poltergust-D0/ The Grand Pier

Back with Daisy, she continues to follow Pepperoni. When they come across a door, Pepperoni went through it. When she opens the door, she finds E Gadd's car parked in the garage.

"I think we might be in the Basement," said Daisy, going near the car.

Then Polterpup points his tail at the engine compartment of it.

"You want me to open it? Okay, boy."

When she opens it, she finds a Poltergust that's painted with orange and green.

"Wow! Can it be?! It's a Poltergust! With this, I can save Luigi and the others! Woo-hoo!"

Once Daisy equips it, she and Pepperoni have each with hand and paw.

"Wait, if there's a Poltergust here, it can only mean that Prof. E Gadd is here too. I'm lucky that Luigi taught me how it works and everything."

Then Pepperoni leads her to the parked mini train on the tracks that lead outside of the garage.

"Good idea, boy. Let's use this to find everyone."

When she gets in the driver's car with Pepperoni, they find the controls are computer operated.

"If Luigi were here, he would get this up and running."

"Destination: Grand Pier/Lobby," said the voice of the train.

Then the train navigates itself to the Grand Pier. Daisy looks at Luigi's flashlight that she's holding. She kisses it and then says, "hang in there, Luigi. I'll save you soon."

When the train arrives at the pier, they find the wheel of heroes replaces with the Professor E Gadd's portrait prison.

"Pepperoni! It's the Professor! Come on, we got to save him," said Daisy, getting out of the driver care with the Polterpuppy.

But when they got to portrait, they see Goops locking the only exit off of the island. But when they saw Daisy, they prepare to attack her.

"Okay, blue ghosts. Bring it on," said Daisy, preparing her Poltergust.

Back at the Palacio de la Inmortalidad, Clem opens the cage of Luigi's sack is inside and throws the bag on the floor. Chef Soukffle opens it, and Kruller turns it upside down to get Luigi to fall out. When Luigi did, he screams when he sees Hellen's staff(excluding Steward) staring and surround him, Boosette behind him and King Boo and Hellen with her Polterkitty in their cage.

"Hello Luigi," said Amadeus Wolfgiest while crossing his arms.

"You remember us, green man?" Chambrea asks with an evil grin.

"Yep, I remember," said Luigi, cowering into thinking they'll harm him.

"You speared us good with a sword. Remember that?" said King MacFrights.

"Suck our bread with your vacuum good too! Remember that?" said Dr. Potter.

"Now, you be a good boy to hold still for a quick transformation by Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny," said Serpci, stroking Luigi's mustache.

"No, no, no!" Luigi says while trying to run, but gets his right arm held by Morty and the other arm by Ug.

"I'm so sorry about this, pal," said Morty, with sincere apologies.

"Uh…I'm not. Hehe," said Ug.

When the triplet magician sisters went to Luigi, they prepare their wands for the spell they'll cast on Luigi.

Then Nikki waves her wand and says, "With our powers run by screams of fright."

Then Lindsey says, "And twinkles in the blackest of night."

Then Ginny says, "We command you dark forces as a host."

Then all three said, "To turn this mortal into a ghost!"

"WHAT?!" Luigi shouts in shock.

Then once their magic gets on Luigi, Morty and Ug stand back as Luigi turns into a ghost. Everyone is amazed that it works. Chambrea, Serpci, Nikki, Lindsey, Ginny, and DJ Phantamagloria blushed so hard when they notice Luigi is so good looking as a ghost.

"Is it me or does Luigi looks more handsome than before," said DJ Phantamagloria.

Serpci, Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny go to him to get a closer look at Luigi.

"Wowie! He's so cute as a ghost," said Nikki, Lindsey, & Ginny hugs him.

"I knew he looked handsome when I first saw him," said Serpci.

But Boosette pushes them off of him, and then says, "back off, ladies. This ghost is mine. Let the wedding begin!"

But then Luigi instantly turns back to his mortal self, leaving everyone surprised.

"Wow, that was quick," Hellen commented.

"Uh…Nikki, Lindsey, Ginny, explain…," said Boosette.

"That's exactly what we predicted," said Nikki.

"You see… That transformation is a temporary spell," said Lindsey.

"We may master all magic," said Ginny.

"But there's no permeant transformation spell," said the magician triplet sisters.

"I should never have trusted a bunch of kids," said Boosette, as Captain Fishook and Johnny Deepend put Luigi back in his cage.

"Actually, they're teenagers," said Hellen.

"I thought they were kids as well," said King Boo.

"Quiet! You and Hellen are my prisoners, so shut it! Come, my staff. Let's go do some research to find other ways turn Luigi into a ghost permeant," said Boosette.

When Boosette and Hellen's staff(excluding Steward) leaving, King Boos, Hellen Gravely, and Polterkitty stares at Luigi as he stares at them.

"Uh…You're still mad at me, are you?" Luigi asks while sweating.

"YES! You ruined my business and everything!" Hellen shouts as King Boo, and Polterkitty backs away from her as she bangs on her prison.

"I barely even know you! I sure hope Daisy is doing ok."

Back with Daisy, finish beating all the Goops after she sucks up the last one.

"Woo! I'm a pro like Luigi! That will make Luigi and I have something more in common," said Daisy.

But when Pepperoni pulls her dress towards to E Gadd's portrait, she says, "oh, yeah, The Professor! Sorry, Pepperoni. I was trapped in Luigi Land."

When Daisy uses the Dark-Light Device on the Professor's painting, E. Gadd comes out and falls on the floor, flat on his chest. Pepperoni sniffs E. Gadd to show that he's happy to see him.

"Professor, are you alright?!" Daisy asks as she helps him up.

"Ow, my back. That was very unpleasant," said E. Gadd, without noticing Daisy.

When he sees her, he's so surprised to see her that he said, "Princess Daisy of Saraland?! You saved me! With this island filled with ghosts, I was actually expecting Luigi to save me."

"Professor, you need to help me. Luigi and my friends have been captured."

"What?! Luigi captured by ghosts?! That can't be right. But fear not, Princess. I; Professor Elvin Gadd shall help rescue Luigi and the rest. It's the least I can do to repay Luigi for assisting me for all those years."

"Come on, sir. Let's get on the mini train. Its computer operated. Maybe you can handle it."

"Sure thing, Princess Daisy."

When Daisy, Pepperoni, and E. Gadd get on the driver's car, E. Gadd begins pressing buttons of the controls.

"Destination to the Garage," said the voice of the train.

As it rides to the destination, E. Gadd says, "what brings you to Immortality Island, Princess?"

"The Mario Bros gang, Toad Bridge, and I were tricked by this boo Super Crown creation called Boosette, who wants to force Luigi into marrying her."

"Gah! The Super Crown! The Calamity of the Super Crown is restarting again."

"Yeah, what are we going to do?"

"Lucky for you, you have Luigi's invention, the Poltergust D0. It's supposed to be a gift for you during your birthday. He even carved your name and signed it on the back."

When Daisy looks at the back, it has her symbol on it, and she responded, "awwoo! Luigi's the sweetest person I know. That's why I swore to protect him. But why are you here, Professor?"

"I came to see if the legend of Immortality Island is true. The Immortality Palace holds a dark and ancient relic that was created long ago on this very island. But then Hellen Gravely's Polterkitty manages to bite through my Ghost Unit's wires and freed her, her staff and King Boo."

"Luigi must be held captive at the Immortality Palace. As royal myself, a villain who has a castle is likely to hold their prisoners there."

"I heard that it's nearly impossible to get into Immortality Palace without the 16 Keys of Immortality. I'm quite lucky to find one."

When E. Gadd takes out a golden key with a green jewel, he says, "this key of Immortality is called the Mermaid Key."

"Why is it called that?"

"I have no idea, but we're getting close to our destination."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Steward and the Cinnabar Key

When the train arrives at the Garage, Daisy, Pepperoni, and E. Gadd get off their ride. As soon as they get off, they find Steward moving around luggage. When he sees them, he gasps by surprise.

"Hey, I know you. You're that guy how gives us our vacation keys," said Daisy, while E. Gadd quietly seeks off to hide and drags Pepperoni with him.

"Well, let's see if your brainless head can take on with heavy artillery," said Steward, throwing luggage at Daisy. But Daisy punches it into bits.

"I may not use my head more often, but I got my fists to help me out!"

Daisy then punches Steward in the face and sucks him into her Poltergust. Pepperoni and E. Gadd cheers her on.

"You know it's in un-ladylike for a princess to fight," said Steward, continues the throw more luggage at Daisy.

"Meh, lady stuff is so overrated. That's why I'm a tomboy," said Daisy, doing the final bow and sucks Steward in her Poltergust.

After that, a golden key with a red jewel on it spits out of the Poltergust tube. Pepperoni and E. Gadd goes to her as she picks up the key.

"Ah, great work, Princess Daisy. That key you are holding is called the Key of Cinnabar, one of the 16 Keys of Immortality. It's most likely the ghosts will hold possession of the other Keys," said E. Gadd.

"Yes, indeed. Which could mean I need to go all over Immortality Island to gather them all to save Luigi," said Daisy.

"Follow me, Princess. There's something I want to show you."

Then E. Gadd leads Daisy and Pepperoni to his car, where he opens his trunk to get a small device. He places it in the middle of the Garage, and it turns into his portable laboratory. Daisy was so amazed that she squeals. Then she and E. Gadd goes into the lab.

"Welcome to my portable laboratory. I even made one for Luigi as a gift of gratitude," said E. Gadd, getting in his chair.

"So, E. Gadd tells more about this Island?" Daisy asks.

"Sorry, I was looking on my monitor. Anyway, as you gather the Keys, the eerie fog that covers the locations on the Island, it'll disappear. When we got the Mermaid and Cinnabar Keys, the fog disappeared on the RIP Suites. There could be another key and a trapped friend there too."

"Um, Professor, about my question on the island?"

"Oh, yes. This dark relic is supposed to be guard by the ghost of the founder of this Island. You should probably get going to the RIP Suites, now Princess."

"You got it, Professor."

When Daisy leaves the lab, she walks straight to the mini train. But when she gets on the driver's set, the monitor on the controls shows E. Gadd on it.

"Princess, did I forgot to mention that when I controlled the train, I did some hacking on it, so that way we can communicate throughout your search?" said E. Gadd.

"You kinda did, Professor," Daisy responds.

"Anyway, I also made some adjustments on the train to get it to ride faster. I wish you the best of luck, Princess."

"Thanks, Professor."

As the train rides off, Pepperoni sits in the first car to be near Daisy. But little do they know that they're being watched by Boosette, Hellen's staff, and the captives; Luigi, King Boo, Hellen Gravely and Polterkitty from the throne room of the Immortality Palace.

"So, Steward failed me, huh?" Boosette says with disappointment.

"Yeah! Daisy!" Luigi cheered.

"Huh? Not bad for a brainless princess," said King Boo.

"Do you think she can save us?" Hellen asks.

"Of course not, has-been! People get to your positions! She's on her way to save her friends. Guard those paintings and keys with your life!" Boosette commanding Hellen's staff.

"Yes, ma'am! Right away!" said Chambrea as she and the rest leaves.

"All you captives better behave yourselves while I search for something up in this Palace Library."

Once Boosette leaves, Luigi says, "now's my chance."

Luigi takes off his hat, sticks his hand in it, and pulls out a file. He then begins to hack into the bars of his cage to escape.

"Hey! What you do think you're doing?" King Boo says while watching Luigi trying to cut the bars with a file.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to escape."

"Hey, uhh…while you're at it, can you try to free us as well?" Hellen politely asks.

"Uh, I don't know if I could since you did try to imprison me in your creepy and scary hotel from the last time we met."

"Aw, come on! Please set us free."

As Luigi continues to hack into his cage, King Boo says to Hellen, "I think he's ignoring you."

"I try to be nice….LET US OUT, LUIGI!"

"Oh, brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The RIP Suites

When Daisy arrives at the Rip Suites, she finds Goobs cleaning the streets and putting up wanting posts for her with rewards on them. She quietly steps outs of the car to try and sneak attack one. But as soon as she sucks one in, the others begin to surround her.

Back at the Immortality Palace, Boosette is looking through the Library and reading books.

"There's got to be something to turn Luigi permanently immortal," said Boosette, looking through a book.

But then she spots a big purple book on a podium and goes over to it.

As soon as she reads it, she says, "wow! This holds the entire history of this Island. What's this? The Spear of Immortality? Hmm…"

Back with Daisy, she was stretching her arms after defeating the Goobs.

"These blue ghosts are too easy. I wish I have a challenging ghost to fight with," Daisy commented.

But when she saw Chambrea coming out of house #15, Chambrea says, "oh! If it isn't orange un-ladylike princess, I'm afraid you can't come in this house until you have its key."

Then Chambrea locks the house and swallows its key. She then takes out a leaf blower for the battle.

"Ha! How can you fight me with that oversize hairdryer," said Daisy, laughing.

But then Chambrea blows dust onto Daisy's face, which made her cough and sneeze.

"Oh, you got me there. Aren't you supposed to be the housekeeper?" said Daisy, as she puts the dust onto Chambrea's clothes.

As she dusts off her clothes with her feather duster, Daisy sucks her with her Poltergust. But then her Chambrea's leaf blower blows a dust bowl at Daisy to prevent her from sucking in Chambrea. Before she can get her leaf blower, Daisy grabs it and slams on the floor.

"No! My leaf blower," said Chambrea, in shock.

But she doesn't notice that Daisy quickly suck her into the Poltergust. Then the tube spits out #15 key and a golden key with a purple jewel on top.

"Alright! I got another Immortality Key and the key to free my friend," said Daisy, picking them up.

"Well done, Princess. That Immortality Key is called the Ambrosia Key. Use that #15 key to open the house," said E. Gadd.

When Daisy unlocks the door, she opens the room to find the portrait of Toadette. Then Daisy uses her Dark-Light to free her. Once Toadette comes out, she coughs from the dust she's smelling and stands back.

"Yeah! Daisy, you saved me," said Toadette, hugs Daisy.

"Good to have you back, Toadette. Come on, let's get back to the garage," said Daisy, leads Toadette to the mini train.

Back at Immortality Palace, Boosette continues research over this 'Spear of Immortality'. She gets so happy reading that she giggles so loud.

"This is amazing! All I need to do is find this Spear of Immortality, get preparations for the ritual, and then the wedding between Luigi and me will be complete," said Boosette.

Back with Luigi, he continues filing his way to escape. King Boo and Polterkitty are still watching him while Hellen Gravely tries to bang her way out to escape.

When Luigi finally finishes cutting the bars, he walks out of his cage and begins to tiptoe his way out.

"I don't believe it! It took him an hour and managed to get free," said King Boo.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! How can you leave us here, Luigi?!" Hellen shouting.

"Look on the bright side, at least you get to stay with King Boo in the same cage forever," said Luigi.

"Oh, you're right. Good luck on escaping."

"Luigi! You better set us free! Right now!" King Boo shouts.

When Luigi opens the door out of the throne room, he finds Boosette was about to open it.

"Luigikins, what are you doing out of your cage? I was thinking of making you stay in a bed, so you and I can have a 'good time' together." Boosette says with expecting and licking your lips.

Then Luigi screams from seeing her and slams the door on her. He then runs off into a hallway. Boosette kicks the door open and smells the air.

"You can't run and hide, my green man," said Boosette, flies after Luigi by smell.

"Well, I guess we have some alone time. Do you want to hug, King Boo?" Hellen says while holding King Boo's hands.

"Ah! Luigi! Come back!" King Boo yells in horror while Hellen hugs him.

Back with Daisy and Toadette, they arrive at E. Gadd's laboratory.

"Well done, Daisy. That leaves 14 Immortality Keys left to find," said E. Gadd.

"I wish I can help. I need to save Captain Toad," said Toadette.

"Oh, I know I'm not to supposed to give you this until your birthday, but you need it right now," said E. Gadd, gives Toadette a Poltergust that's in Toadette's style and color.

"What is that?"

"It's your birthday gift from Luigi, the Poltergust T0. Luigi made it for you."

"Oh, I wish I could thank him."

"The next place to go to is the Shops; that mini-mall on the west of the island."

"I bet that's where Birdo is held captive. She loves shopping."

"Then let's go shopping for an Immortality Key and a missing friend," said Daisy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Shops

Back with Luigi, he continues running in the halls until he finds a door. He gets in the room, but finds out it's a bedroom with rose petals on the floor and the king-size heart-shaped bed with kiss shaped pillows; romantic candles lit all over the room, and a record player with romantic jazz records.

"What is this room?!" Luigi says in fear.

When he hears the doorknob rattles, Luigi panics and then hides underneath the bed. Coming through the door is Boosette. Her mouth is drooling to have a 'good time' with Luigi.

"I know you're in here, Luigi. My nose is never wrong. And I'm glad you're in 'the slice of heaven' room," said Boosette.

"More like the slice of the 'other place' room," Luigi whispers.

But then he feels a grab from his ankles, and he screams as he's dragged out from underneath the bed, "Help! Daisy, where are you?!"

At the Shops, Daisy and Toadette arrive at the mini-mall on the mini train.

Once they get out of the train, Daisy says, "ooh, this looks nice. Let's go in to shop for a Key and friend."

When they get to the door, it's locked up, tight.

"Well, this stinks. Now, how are we going to get in?" said Toadette.

"Allow me," said Daisy, grabs the door's handles, and pulls the door off of the building with her bare hands.

"I'm glad we have you're here, Daisy."

"Alright, let's go shopping for Birdo and that Immortality Key."

When they walk in, they were fascinated by how beautiful the place is.

"Wow. Peach and Birdo would surely love this," said Toadette.

Then Daisy saw someone on the top floor. She pins down Toadette and hides on the walls.

"Daisy! What are you-" said Toadette, before Daisy covers her mouth to keep quiet.

"Shh! There's a ghost security guard on the top floor," Daisy whispers as they looked up.

They see Kruller doing watch duty as he carries a chain of keys, but one of them is a golden key with a pink jewel on top.

"There it is! Another Immortality Key," Toadette whispers.

"But, where's Birdo?" Daisy asks.

"Probably in his office."

"I am working in a mini-mall…All night until dawn…La la la la de de," Kruller sings without knowing Daisy and Toadette is closely watching from afar.

When he goes to his office door, he gets scared of a spider coming from underneath it.

"Ugh, Kruller…You need to shape up into have courage," he said before entering his office and drops the key to the jewelry shop.

"Did you see that, Daisy? He dropped a key," said Toadette.

"Well, it's now easy to get the next Immortality Key. Wait… this isn't the key. Where is it?" said Daisy, picks it up but then realizes it's the wrong key.

"I think you need to take a look through the window," said Toadette, looking through the blinds.

When Daisy joins her, they see Kruller looking at a magazine while holding the next Immortality Key in his hand and portrait of Birdo in the lost and found room.

"Birdo is in that office, and he still has the Key. Of course, and the lock on his door is star shape. To get in his office, we need to find the star key," said Daisy.

"That's right. And this diamond key goes to the jewelry shop," said Toadette, takes the key and goes to the store.

"Oh, right. Diamonds are the one thing to find in a jewelry store."

"But how are we going to get in to get the key?"

"Allow me."

Daisy uses her hands to make an opening for Toadette to do through.

"These bars are tough. I can only make an opening big enough for you, girlfriend. I wish you luck," said Daisy.

"Thanks, Princess Daisy," said Toadette, goes in and feels uncomfortable about her height.

"Uh, sorry if I offended you."

"No, no, it's okay."

When Toadette goes to the cash register, she says to herself, "so, the key unlocks cash register."

When she unlocks it, the key to the clothing store comes out of it.

"Yes! Huh? Toadette! Ghost at three o'clock," said Daisy, when a Goob is about to scare Toadette.

Quickly Toadette flashes it and sucks it in her Poltergust. But two more show up and begin to grab the key. However, the two begin to fight each other for it, which leaves Toadette enough time to suck them up. Then Toadette grabs the core and leaves the store.

As Daisy and she slides on the rails of the escalators to go down faster, Daisy said, "we should shop more often."

"I agree," said Toadette, jumping off the rails with her.

"Allow me to open it for you."

Daisy makes an opening for Toadette to get into the clothing store.

"Hey, Daisy. They got great jewelry here in this mini-mall and even clothes," said Toadette, going to the cash register and unlocks it.

When the key to the gift shop comes out of it, it begins to float and go through the wall.

"Woah! Be careful, girl," said Daisy, as Toadette flashes a secret door open.

Then Mini Goobs came out of hiding to attack her.

"Aw, how cute," said Toadette, blind on how tiny they are.

"Don't be blind! Get them before they get you," said Daisy.

Toadette flashes them all and sucks them her Poltergust. One drops the key, so she picks it up and exits the store.

"Time to go to the gift shop. It's nice that they have a coffee shop next to it," said Toadette.

"Sure. I'll take a give-me-back-my-Luigi tea from Boosette," said Daisy, reaching the gift shop.

As Daisy makes an opening, she's said, "I'm lucky that these bars are horizontal. Now you and I can go in."

When Daisy and Toadette get in the shop, Spirit Orbs appeared out of nowhere and made the cash register invisible.

"What was that?!" Toadette yells in disbelief.

"Luigi warned me about these. They're called Spirit Orbs; they can make anything invisible. But to make them visible again, we need you are Dark Light Flashlight and suck all of the spirit orbs. I'll fish them out, and you can suck them in," said Daisy, using her flashlight to make the cash register visible.

Once the Spirits Orbs came out, Toadette sucks them as Daisy unlocks the register. Then the key to the hair salon comes out of it and lands in her hands. But then two Goobs with sunglasses and Mini Goobs appeared to attack. Daisy removes the sunglasses, and Toadette sucks them all in her Poltergust.

"That was close," said Toadette, coming out of the store with Daisy.

"This could mean that the star key is in the hair salon," said Daisy.

But when the escalators came on, Daisy and Toadette felt startled, but quickly rubs it off and uses them to go down. When they reach the hair salon, they find fans on the sign to unlock the door. So, they blow them together to open the door. When they got in, they find the cash register already invisible. But Toadette makes it visible, and Daisy sucks in the Spirit Orbs. Then Daisy unlocks the entry and takes the star key out.

"All right! The key at last," said Toadette, as they leave the store.

"The Immortality Key and Birdo, here we come," said Daisy, while she and Toadette get on the escalator.

But then it stops, which shocks the two. As the girls walk up, the escalator begins to go backward faster. Soon later, the girls fell back at the bottom floor.

"Wha?! I'm getting ghost vibes here," said Daisy.

Then a Hammer comes out of the escalator to attack the girls.

"Gah! It's a new ghost! Get ready, Toadette," said Daisy, preparing for a battle.

Back with Luigi, poor Luigi is bound and gagged while sitting on the bed. He's so terrified as Boosette turns on the romantic jazz. Boosette licks her lips as she saunters to him. She was about to kiss Luigi's gagged mouth until a Goob comes and shouting with worry.

She then says, "Wha?! Hey! I haven't you heard about knocking?! What?! Chambrea is captured?! Where is that orange brainless princess now?!"

When Boosette leaves the room and the door wide open, Luigi stands up and mumbles, "now's my chance to vamoose this crazy room!"

Luigi then hops out of the room, but quickly end up in a closet as he trips inside. He then takes off his shoe to grab a file that's on the floor and uses it to cut the ropes on his hands.

As he continues cutting, he can overhear Boosette shouting, "Where did he go?! Find Luigi! FIND HIM AND DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Back with Daisy and Toadette, they are walking tiredly to Kruller's office.

"Thank goodness; we made it to that ghost mall cop's office. Who knew that the red ghost could put up a brutal fight," said Toadette.

"Well, since he looks big and tough, it's pretty oblivious," said Daisy, unlocking the door with its key.

When the two enter the office, Kruller almost faints from seeing them.

"As Princess of Saraland, I command you to hand over the Immortality Key and our friend," said Daisy, before Kruller almost does a perfect back mid-roll into the lost and found section of his office.

"She's here. I got to find something to defend myself. Oh, how about this toy mallet. It will work," said Kruller, takes it out.

Daisy forces an opening on the bars to the section, and Toadette goes in.

"Come on, Toadette. Birdo is counting on you," said Daisy, cheering for her.

"Bring on, little toad girl," said Kruller.

"I'm no girl. I'm a woman," said Toadette, using her Poltergust to get his sunglasses off.

As she sucks him in her Poltergust, she slams him on the ground.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!" Toadette continues saying while beating the tar out Kruller.

"Yeah! I'm so glad I taught her how to be tough," said Daisy.

Once Toadette thoroughly sucks Kruller in her Poltergust, the Immortality Key with a pink jewel on the top comes out of the Poltergust.

"Yeah, Toadette! I knew you could do it," said Daisy.

"Congrats, Toadette. This Immortality Key is called the Key of Peaches. Odd to call a key like that, anyways, free your friend and head back to the garage," said E. Gadd, from a voice call.

After Toadette grabs the Key of Peaches, she uses her Dark and Light to free Birdo. When Birdo comes out, she quickly embraces Toadette for saving her. When the two came out of the Lost and Found, they hug Daisy in joy.

"Let's go, girls! To the Garage," said Daisy, leading the way.

"Is this a mini-mall? I can stop and buy something pretty?" Birdo asks.

"No! Come on!"

Back with Luigi, he peers out of the closet that he's hiding in, and sees Boosette talking to a Goob.

"That flower princess got Kruller?! Make sure Chef Soulfflé guards his key and that other princess that's pink," said Boosette, disappointed.

"Way to go, Daisy. It means Peach is being held captive by Chef Soulffle," Luigi whispers.

"Ugh, now I need to find that playing-hard-to-get Luigi and the Spear of Immortality."

When she walks off, Luigi gets curious and says, "the Spear of Immortality? What could that be?"

Then Luigi tiptoes in the hallway and finds a door to the bathroom. He then hears the door rattle behind him. He quickly goes underneath a seat in the sauna to hid.

Boosette comes in and says, "I think I'll take a nice hot bath to cool me down."

"Oh, dear…"

Back with Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo, they are inside in E. Gadd's lab. But then they come out of the lab while Birdo is wearing a Poltergust that's in her design.

"Luigi is such a sweetie for making this Poltergust-B0 for my birthday. Well, since I got it early, I spoiled the surprise," said Birdo.

"Okay, girls. Next is the Mezzanine. I bet Peach is held in there since she loves fancy meals," said Daisy.

"But she likes spaghetti so she can sneak a kiss from Mario," said Toadette.

"Haha! I know. Let's go get the next Immortality Key and Peach."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Mezzanine and Cauliflower

In the mini-train, Daisy and Pepperoni are in the driver's car while Toadette and Birdo are in the first car.

"All this talk about going to the restaurant is making me hungry," said Birdo.

"Figures," Toadette commented.

Pepperoni is sniffing Luigi's flashlight while on Daisy's lap.

"I know, Pizza-topping. I miss him too. But we'll save him eventually," said Daisy, while petting him.

When they arrive at the Mezzanine, it looks like the Cheesecake Factory Restaurant.

"Wow! This place looks amazing even though it's haunted. Yoshi might like it too," said Birdo, coming off the mini train with Daisy and Toadette.

"I can smell Peach's perfume inside the place," said Daisy.

"You can?" Toadette says with curiosity.

"I knew Peach ever since we were babies."

When they walk into the restaurant, they find Goobs at the tables and smoke coming out of the kitchen. And then they see Peach's frame prison hanging above the kitchen doors.

"Look, there's Peach. Come on, girls," said Daisy, tiptoes, and leads the way.

As three try to sneak past the Goobs, Birdo has eyes on a basket of desserts. When Daisy and Toadette see her trying to get one, they protest her to stop. But Birdo accidentally knocks a bottle of wine to the ground. Then the three looks to see that the Goobs spotted them. One whistle for Goobs from the kitchen for backup.

"Nice job, Birdo," Toadette says sarcastically.

"Get ready, ladies. Here they come! I sure hope Luigi is doing ok," said Daisy, prepare to fight the enemies.

Back with Luigi, he's still hiding underneath the seat of the sauna in the bathroom. He covers his eyes, not to see Boosette bathing in a bubble bath.

"Luigi, I wish you were in her so that you can scrub my back," said Boosette, relaxing and close her eyes.

"Ugh! I got to get out of here," said Luigi, coming out from hiding quietly.

Luigi covers his eyes with his hat to not see, but accidentally falls into the bathtub and the splash awoken Boosette.

When Luigi pokes his head out of the bubbles and Boosette sees him, she says with a giggling smile, "oh, Luigi! You're such a scamp."

Luigi then runs out of the bathroom, screaming in terror. Then Boosette comes out while wearing her clothes and still wet.

"You can't run from my love forever, Luigi," Boosette shouts.

Back with Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo are stretching after battling the Goobs.

"That's what you get for trying to take a piece of food, Birdo," said Toadette with disappointment.

"I can't help myself. It's in my species," said Birdo.

Then Chef Soulfflé comes in the dining room with smoke following him while saying, "sucre bleu! What's going on here?!"

"*cough* *cough* Too much smoke! Come on, girls. Let's vacuum it away," said Toadette, sucking the smoke with her Poltergust.

When the girls got rid of the smoke, they see Chef Soulfflé polishing Peach's frame with a piece of cloth and then says, "I got to keep my masterpiece to bring customers into my restaurant clean."

"Hey! Nobody uses my best friend as a decoration!" Daisy shouts at Chef Soulffle.

"Wha?! You madam, have no such use for raising your voice at me! En garde!"

"Birdo, you take his frying pan. Toadette can flash him, and I will suck him in my Poltergust."

When Birdo takes his frying pan, and Toadette flashes him, Daisy starts sucking him up and slamming him on the floor. But when he escapes, the three repeated what they did twice until Daisy thoroughly sucks him in her Poltergust. Then coming out of it is a golden key with a yellow jewel on top. Daisy then uses her Dark-Light to free Peach, while Birdo tries to grab the next Immortality Key. But a mouse grabs it, and Birdo jumps into Toadette's arms in fear. When Peach gets out, she sees Daisy and hugs her in relief.

"Daisy, you did it! I thought Luigi would save me, but thanks for the rescue, bestie," said Peach, finishing her hug with Daisy.

"Girls, a mouse got the Immortality Key, and it's getting away," said Birdo, pointing at it.

The mouse was about to flee with the key, but then Cauliflower appears and bites the mouse to death. The four girls were very surprised to see a black Polterkitty taking the key out of the mouse's mouth. Cauliflower then uses her nose to push the Immortality Key to Daisy.

"How cute, a Polterkitty!" Peach says while charmed by Cauliflower's cuteness.

Then Cauliflower pushes the Key closer to Daisy.

"You want me to take it?" Daisy asks.

Cauliflower nods yes, and then Daisy picks it up.

"How sweet. This Polterkitty just gave you back the Key of Philosopher's Stone. It must be nicer than Hellen Gravely's. Come back to the garage, ladies. There's something I must give to Peach," said E. Gadd's voice.

"Okay, Professor. Bye-bye, kitty," said Toadette, putting Birdo down.

The girls pet Cauliflower's head before they leave Mezzanine. Then Cauliflower quietly follows them to the mini train and goes into the caboose of it.

Back with Luigi, he continues running until he reaches the Drawing Room. He finds murals of him and Boosette standing at the altar holding hands, Boosette carrying him in her arms and her kissing his face.

Then Luigi walks out slowly while saying, "no…no…no…no…no…no…no…and no!"

Once Luigi steps out of the room, he quickly runs into another room when he hears Boosette's voice saying, "Oh, Luigi! Luigikins! I know you're around here somewhere! You can't hide from me forever. Love will always find a way!"

Then Luigi finds out that he's in the Library Room.

"Yes… This is the perfect place to figure out what is the Spear of Immortality," said Luigi, begins to look around.

He then notices the big purple book on a podium that's titled, "Immortality Island". He opens the book and begins reading.

"This looks promising…" said Luigi, continues. "_A very long time ago, this island was once a small kingdom with a small population ruled by a duke called Senor Gravely. He was once married to a young woman; who passed away instantly after their 1__st__ anniversary of matrimony. But before she died on her death bed, Senor Gravely promised to her that he'd create something that will help him joined his love in the afterlife. For years, he tried his best to become a ghost without killing himself to be with his love. But since all spells and sacrifices can only make temporary transformations, he takes matters into his own hands. He created a knife-like spear that could transform any mortal into an immortal permanently. He dubbed it, "The Spear of Immortality". He mixed a brew with Cinnabar, tail fin of a mermaid, peaches, armit, a Buckthorn-like plant, ambrosia, and water from the Holy Grail. By carving the cutting edge from Golden Apples and the handle from the Philosopher's stone, he combines the two parts and puts in the brew. The whole blend then gets sucked into pieces and it became the gold and gleaming knife-spear known as the "Spear of Immortality". With one strike into the heart of a mortal with the Spear of Immortality, they'll turn immortal, permanently. _So, this is what Boosette is after."

But when Luigi picks the book for a better look, a trap door opens, and he falls down into the trap underneath his feet. When Boosette comes into the library, she looks around but finds nothing and leaves.

Back with Daisy, Peach, Birdo, and Toadette, the girls came out of E. Gadd's lab, but Peach is now equipped with a Poltergust that's in her style.

"Luigi even made me a Poltergust for my birthday too. But the name, Poltergust-P0, it just sounds a bit wrong," said Peach.

"Okay, ladies. Mail Toad might be held captive at the next destination, the Great Stage," said Daisy.

Then the four sees Cauliflower lovingly cuddles Pepperoni as he backs off with confusion. But she stops when she sees Daisy. Then she goes over to her and caresses her legs.

"Hey, it's the Polterkitty that gave us the Immortality Key from before. What's your name, cutie pie?" Toadette asks.

When Daisy reads her collar, she says, "her name is Cauliflower. I think she wants to help us more."

Then Cauliflower jumps into Daisy's arms and licks her face.

"I think she's taking a shine to Daisy. And I think she's in love with Pepperoni," said Birdo.

Then Pepperoni goes near E. Gadd's lab to take a nap.

"Good work, boy. We'll take it from here," said Daisy, pets Pepperoni with Peach, Toadette, and Birdo.

Cauliflower goes to the sleeping Pepperoni and gives him a nose kiss before leaving with the girls on the mini train.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Great Stage/The Spear of Immortality

The four and Cauliflower arrive at the Great Stage. The building has a strong resemblance to the Bass Music Hall in Forth Worth.

"Wow! This place looks so beautiful," Peach commented, as she and the rest step out of the mini train.

"Classy and fancy. How are we going to get in?" said Birdo, looking at the locked doors to enter.

Then Cauliflower shapes her tail as a key and unlocks the door with it.

"Good girl, Cauliflower," said Daisy, they go in.

As they walk, they watch their every step on the floor since it's cover with papers and food.

"They should have a janitor here," said Toadette.

"Shh! Girls, do here that music," said Daisy, hearing piano music.

"Why, yes. It sounds lovely. Mail Toad must be where the music is coming from," said Peach.

When the girls enter the Auditorium, they find a piano playing by itself and the frame of Mail Toad on the stage.

"Come on, ladies," said Daisy, leading them to the stage.

But then they stop when they see Amadeus Wolfgeist playing on the piano.

When he sees them, he says, "ah, the brainless princess and her circus troop has arrived. It's annoying how late you are. Oh, well. Please, ladies, take your seats or let them take you."

The girls quickly get off the stairs back down when the stairs retract. Then the chairs levitate and aim for the girls.

"Scatter, everyone! Scatter!" Peach commands.

Then ballerina Goobs appear to join to go after them. As the girls run from being hit and avoiding ghosts, Daisy says, "I hope Luigi's alright."

Back with Luigi, he falls into a dark and wet dungeon, and the book still in his hands.

"What happen?! I hope Boosette doesn't find me here. I should continue reading," Luigi continues. "_Once Senor Gravely finished it, he caught sight of his maid and realize that she's beautiful on the inside. He fell in love with her that he forgot his promise to his past wife and creating the Spear of Immortality. But then his past wife came from her grave in a ghost form and was in shock to see Senor Gravely has moved on from her. So, she kidnapped him and turned him into a ghost with the Spear of Immortality. Now that Senor Gravely is reunited with his past wife, the maid worried about what will happen next if someone else uses the Spear of Immortality. After the Gravely Couple has their first child, the child, and her hidden the Spear within the castle. The maid guarded the Spear with her life that after she died, her spirit protects it._"

Then Luigi closes the book when he notices something very bright and shiny ahead of him. He looks up to find the Spear of Immortality being held by a statue that looks like a maid.

Then Luigi says with amazement, "it's the Spear of Immortality."

Luigi looks around in case anybody is here, so he strolls to the Spear. He was so impressed with its lovely design that he wishes to touch it. But before he could, the statue begins to move, and it looks at Luigi while still holding the Spear. Luigi gets scared that he falls to the ground. But the figure wasn't alert of him wanting to touch the Spear.

"Fear not…" the statue continues. "I have been waiting for a mortal to come. From the book you read, I am that maid. My soul is within this statue. My Polterkitty; Cauliflower aids me to protect this Spear from any evil. Now, an evil called Boosette is wanting it. So, she found my beloved Polterkitty and kicked her out of the Immortality Palace. She then gave away the Immortality Keys that keeps the castle locked to her minions. Please, Luigi…take this Spear and run away from this fate that Boosette wishes to put on you and never look back."

The statue presents the Spear of Immortality to him. She then grabs his right hand gently and places the Spear in it.

"Luigi…" the statue continues. "Find another guardian of this ancient relic, so my soul may rest in peace. Now, go…the light shall show you the way."

Then the statue falls apart. Luigi wasn't scared but remain frozen of this task that he's tasked to do.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," said Luigi, calmly.

Then a light shines from a ceiling door, and Luigi goes to it.

Back with Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo, the chairs are gone, and they sucked up all of the Goobs.

"Gah! You ladies, now done it! Prepare to meet your end by my Mad Piano," said Amadeus Wolfgeist.

When he goes into the piano to possess it, Peach gets scared that she says, "the mad piano has returned!"

"Come on, ladies! We need to beat him. Birdo, you flash him. Toadette, you throw the bombs in it. Peach, you'll slam the piano. And I'll take on the ghost," said Daisy, before Birdo flashes him.

"Hey, I'm the leader here."

"But I'm the one wanting to save Luigi. So, get used to it."

After Toadette and Peach do their parts, Amadeus Wolfgeist comes out of the piano, and Daisy begins to suck and slam him. After thoroughly sucking him in her Poltergust, a golden key with a white jewel on it.

After Daisy picks it up, the voice of E. Gadd, "good jobs, ladies. You got the Golden Apple Key. Now, you can save your friend."

Quickly, Cauliflower kicks the stairs back to the stage. Peach goes over to the trapped Mail Toad and frees him from his frame.

"Princesses, Birdo, and Toadette, thanks for saving me. Can you point me the way out of here?" said Mail Toad.

"Sure, follow us," said Toadette.

Back with Luigi, he finds himself in the Lounge of the Immortality Palace when he comes out from a hidden door on the couch. He then sees the entrance to Castle and quickly runs for it while holding the Spear of Immortality. When he opens the door, he sees the gates into the Immortality Palace locked by 17 magical locks that together they form a crucial giant keyhole.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm trapped! What am I going to do?!" said Luigi, beginning to panic.

Then Boosette lands on top of him and takes the Spear from him.

"I told you couldn't escape from me, green bean. Goobs, make sure he gets back into his cage while I prepare for the ceremony," said Boosette, gets off of Luigi.

Then the Goobs grabs hold of Luigi forces him to come back into Immortality Palace. Boosette then giggles as she looks and holds the Spear of Immortality.

"Now that I've found it. I can create the ceremony to make Luigi immortal; permanently," said Boosette, as she walks back into the Palace and closes the door behind her.

Back with girls, Mail Toad gets himself comfortable in the garage next E. Gadd's lab and petting Pepperoni. The four and Polterkitty are stretching to prepare for their next destination.

"Be careful out there, ladies. These ghosts play dirty," said Mail Toad.

"And that's how I like to play. Okay, girls, the next place we're going to is Castle MacFrights," said Daisy.

"Is it like a coliseum?" Birdo asks.

"You know it, and I'm guessing that's where Hint Toad is held captive," said Toadette.

"Let's go save him, ladies," said Peach, going into the mini train.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Castle MacFrights

When the mini trains arrive at Castle Mac Frights, the building still looks like a castle, but there's a sign that says 'A Joust About To Begin! Come in before it starts!' The four girls and Cauliflower get out the train and walk to the entrance, which was block by a gate. Cauliflower goes through it and pulls the rope that makes the gate go upwards.

"Good girl, Cauliflower," said Daisy, go to the door and opens it for everyone.

When they enter the coliseum balcony, two Goobs were playing trumpets to announce King MacFrights' arrival. When he appears, he's holding a golden key with an orange jewel.

"Ah, the orange brainless princess came for this key to her green man. And look, she brought three squires. If you want the key and this painting I have, come and get it," said King MacFrights, while showing the key and Hint Toad's frame prison on the queen's seat.

"Who are you calling brainless?! Come on, girls. Let's show this Macbeth how we joust," said Daisy, goes to a door that leads down.

Back with Luigi, he's dragged back to the throne room by four Goobs holding onto his limbs. When they enter the throne room, King Boo makes a disgusted face he wipes the kiss marks that Hellen Gravely left during their 'alone time'. Hellen Gravely was dreamingly hugging him while Polterkitty gets annoyed by this. Then the three stops what they're doing when they see Luigi getting put back into his cage.

"Well, look who came back. Tell me, Luigi; did you manage to escape the Palace?" said Hellen, with a grin.

"Haha, very funny. But no, I didn't get a chance to escape," said Luigi, with sarcastic.

"Maybe next time you try to escape, bring me with you," said King Boo.

"Well, now that I'm back. Do you guys want to talk about Mario and Peach's relationship?"

"Uh…why?"

"Because I got a lot of comments about their relationship."

"Well, for starters, I believe Peach should be less defenseless."

"I know she needs to learn to be braver than that. She can't expect Mario to save her every time."

Back with Daisy, Peach, Birdo, and Toadette, they quickly rush into the coliseum arena.

"Thank the Star Spirits, we made it," said Peach, as they hyperventilating.

"Those spikes nearly poked me to death," said Toadette.

"You call that a close call. I nearly got my tail chopped off from those swinging axes," said Birdo.

When King MacFrights sees them, he says, "what?! Those traps could have killed you. Fine then, I'm going to have to deal with you myself!"

When he gets into his armor and prepares to fight them, he begins to charge at them. They quickly got out of the way. When he tries again, Daisy grabs his joust stick and begins to slam him on the floor countless times until his armor is destroyed.

"Hmm….You're strong without a brain," said King MacFrights, with surprise.

Then Peach sucks King MacFrights her Poltergust, and after she finishes, the golden key with an orange jewel on the top comes out of the tube. Birdo catches it with her tail and gives it Daisy.

"Alright, ladies. You got the Amrit Key," E. Gadd congratulates them.

Then Cauliflower grabs Hint Toad's frame and lands gently on the ground while painting is in her mouth.

When she presents it to them, Daisy hugs her and saying, "you're a good Polterkitty."

When Toadette frees Hint Toad from his prison, he high-fives her and says, "thank you, girls. Let's get out of this place. It's giving me the chills."

Back at the Immortality Palace, Boosette is at the top of the Palace, where there's an altar. She takes out a bucket of red paint and paintbrush to paint a pentagram surrounding the platform.

"_To prepare the ritual, paint a pentagram surround an outside alter with blood-red paint._ That's done already. All need is my order of peach bloom flowers to arrive. It says that they symbolize immortality," said Boosette.

Then a pair of Hammers appears with a crate of peach blooms.

"You're just in time. That brainless princess doesn't know when to quit. Now that she's captured King MacFrights, I better inform Dr. Potter about this," said Boosette, as she opens the crate and the Hammers leaves.

At the Garage, Hint Toad and Mail Toad embrace each other. E Gadd pets Pepperoni as they watch Daisy, Peach, Birdo, and Toadette go back into the mini train while Cauliflower is on Daisy's back.

"Remember, ladies! Go to the Garden Suites," said E. Gadd.

"That might be where Sleepy is held at," said Hint Toad.

"Good luck, ladies. We're counting on you," said Mail Toad.

"So long, boys," said Daisy, as the train rides off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Garden Suites

When the girls arrive at their destination, it looks like Davis Mega Mystery Maze, except the question mark, is replaced with a rectangle with a garden house that looks like a Snow White garden house. They are at the entrance of the maze.

"Wow! And how convincing it that's in front of the Immortality Palace," said Peach, walking to the garden house.

"So many flowers! This place is beautiful," said Daisy, enchanted of the garden.

"Hey, girls. Look inside," said Toadette, looks through the window.

When the girls look, they find Sleepy Toad's frame and a golden key with a black jewel on top. Dr. Potter is sleeping in a chair.

"We got to get in there. The Immortality and Sleepy are in there," said Birdo.

But when the girls look at the entrance of the house, it's locked with four locks. Then they hear laughing from behind them. They see 4 Oozers; each holding one key to the garden house. They quickly went into four different directions.

"Of course, let's break and follow those ghosts," said Daisy, as the four go into opposite directs.

Back with Luigi, he continues to talk to King Boo and Hellen Gravely about Mario and Peach's relationship.

Then Luigi says, "I told Mario that since Peach rejected your proposal on the moon, you should move on over her. But he still into her and says that she does have a good reason to reject him. My older bro…He can be such a mystery."

"Do you want to know a secret?" King Boo continues. "Bowser's still into Peach."

"No way, I thought he got over her."

"Come on, Luigi. This is Bowser we're talking about. What do you expect?"

"Oh, yeah. He's too evil to move on from a girl who constantly rejects him a lot. You know, Hellen. You are the first female villain to hold Mario hostage during the Last Resort incident."

"Really?" Hellen Gravely reply. "Why, thank you."

"Bowsette is the 2nd while Boosette's the 3rd."

"What's going on here?" Boosette says as she enters the throne room.

"It's none of your business," said Hellen.

"I wasn't talking to you. Luigi, there's something I want you to see."

"Oh, no…" said Luigi as Boosette carries his cage away with her magic.

"Oh, King Boo. We're alone again," said Hellen, hugs King Boo.

"Ah! Luigi! Come back!" King Boo shouts.

Back with girls, they return to the greenhouse with the four keys to the house.

"Yeah, you girls made it back," said Daisy.

"Those ghosts know how to play hide and seek," said Peach.

"They can even pack mean throws with things," said Birdo.

"Okay, ladies. Let's get Sleepy and the Immortality Key," said Toadette, after the girls put the keys in the locks.

Once the door is unlocked, they open the door, and quickly Dr. Potter wakes up.

"Well, ladies…Good job on finding your way in. Since the orange princess loves flowers so much, I like you to meet Poesy," said Dr. Potter, waters a poesy flower with his watering can.

When it grows into a giant Venus flytrap, he puts the Immortality Key in his pocket and gets on the head of the monster plant.

"How can you turn a poesy into a Venus flytrap?!" Birdo says in shock.

"Ghosts do odd things. We're going to need some bush scissors, or a chain saw," said Daisy.

"It's a good thing that there's a pair of bush scissors," said Toadette, grabbing a pair from on a nearby table.

"Okay, Daisy, Birdo, and I will distract the ghost and plant. Toadette, you'll next up to the steam," said Peach.

As Toadette sneaks up to the plant from behind, Daisy shouts to the plant, "hey, plant-eater! You're so bad at catching flies that it makes fly papers a number one at catching them!"

This angers the plant into wanting to catch her as Peach and Birdo flashes it and Dr. Potter. When Toadette cuts the plant, Daisy sucks up Dr. Potter as he throws the Immortality Key next to Sleepy Toad's frame prison. The girls cheer in victory before going to the frame to free Sleepy. As Toadette uses her Dark-Light Flashlight to free Sleepy, Daisy grabs the golden key with a black jewel on top.

When Sleepy Toad got out, he immediately falls asleep while saying, "thank you. Now, I can sleep at ease."

"Well done, ladies. Another friend saved, and you got the Buckthorn Plant Key," said E. Gadd.

"Let's get going, girls," said Toadette, picks up Sleepy and puts him on her shoulder.

With Boosette and the caged Luigi, they're at the top of Immortality Palace. Goobs are placing one vase of peach blooms at the center of every open fan shape.

"What's going on?" Luigi says with fear.

"Just setting up for the ritual for you to turn immortal," said Boosette.

"What?!"

"_A vase of peach blooms outside the triangles within the pentagram is what makes the ritual run with easy…_That's what the book says. And lastly, the candles of eternal life. Goobs, get Luigi ready for the ceremony and wedding."

Then two Goobs take Luigi's cage to a tower while Boosette examines the set up so far.

Back at the Garage, Hint Toad and Mail Toad are happy to see Sleepy Toad again but is annoyed that he's sleeping next to Pepperoni. Cauliflower gets a belly rub from Daisy, while Peach is getting worried about Mario, Birdo worries for Yoshi, and Toadette worries about Captain Toad.

"Come on, Daisy. We need to get going," said Peach.

"Girls, everything will be alright," said Daisy.

"But my man is trapped in a painting," said Birdo.

"We'll find your man soon after we go to the Paranormal Productions to get the next Immortality Key and save Banktoad," said Toadette, while getting into the mini train.

When the girls leave, Mail Toad, Hint Toad, and Sleepy Toad waves goodbye to them.

"I see a great horror on Luigi that will turn into a ghost permanently," said Sleepy.

Then Mail Toad and Hint Toad begin to sweat in worry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Paranormal Productions

The mini-train with Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Toadette, and Cauliflower in the cars, they arrive at a movie studio that has a strong resemblance to Warner Brothers Studios.

"Wow! I can be a movie star here," said Birdo, impressed of the place.

"Remember, beauty queen! We got to find the Immortality Key and Banktoad," said Daisy, goes through the entrance while the rest and Cauliflower follow her.

When they get to the center of the Studios, they find Morty on the ground in pain as if he was attacked.

"There's a ghost! Let's get him," said Toadette, about to suck him in her Poltergust.

"Hang on a minute, ladies. This ghost looks damage," said Peach.

When Morty looks up and sees the girls, they get startled by his stare until he says, "ladies, please help me! One of my latest masterpieces' props went haywire and took your friend's frame with it for a joyride."

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

"If you help me stop Ghostzilla, I'll give the Immortality Key called the Holy Grail Key and free your friend."

When he shows the girls a golden key with a brown jewel on the top, the girls are enchanted of seeing the key.

"Okay, you got a deal. Where is this Ghostzilla?" Daisy asks.

Then Godzilla from Luigi's Mansion 3 appears, but it's 50 feet tall robot is walking pass them.

"No, no, no! Ghostzilla is ruining Paranormal Productions. Please, ladies. You must stop it," said Morty, begging.

"Okay, but how do we stop it?" Peach says in fear.

"We need cut off its four power signals which are at the four corners of the Productions. I'll try to delay the beast while you go after the signals. Good luck, ladies."

When Morty and Cauliflower go after Ghostzilla, Daisy, Peach, Birdo, and Toadette goes after the signals.

Back with Luigi, he's at a tower of the Immortality Palace. He runs in the room in circles to avoid the Goops who are trying to force him to wear a white wedding outfit that almost looks similar to Mario's from Super Mario Odyssey except the red M is replaced with a green L on his top hat.

When Boosette comes through the locked door, she says, "What's going on in here?!"

Then Boosette uses her magic from King Boo's orange jewel she's wearing on her Super Crown to make Luigi stand still for the outfit.

"Oh, Luigi. How are we going to complete the ritual and our wedding? Goops, make sure the outfit is on just right," said Boosette, while stroking Luigi's mustache.

Then Boosette leaves before the Goops surround Luigi to make him wear the wedding outfit, and he screams, "DAISY! MARIO! Where are you?!"

Back the girls, Daisy at the Horror Set to active a signal that's shaped like a giant camera by flashing on a TV. Peach takes care one at the Castle Set, Birdo looks after the Fire Set, and Toadette takes on the Micro Set. Then the rays within the cameras aim at Ghostzilla while he chases after Morty and Cauliflower protect him from Ghostzilla's attacks. After they fired at the giant, the girls go through the tv screens. They arrive back to the Center of the Productions, where Ghostzilla bursts into flames. A Goob falls out of it, and Cauliflower catches the frame of Banktoad.

After Daisy sucks up the Goob with her Poltergust, Morty shakes her hand and saying, "thank you for saving the movie studios. And as promised, the Holy Grail Key."

When Morty shows the brown jewel golden key, he gives it to Daisy and Peach says, "thank you. Since you're a nice ghost, we'll let you go."

"Wait, let me come with you. I want to help save my superstar, Luigi. His movie got a lot of ratings."

"Well, okay," said Toadette as she frees Banktoad.

"Do you have a movie that I can star in?" Birdo asks Morty, while everyone heads to the mini train.

Back with Boosette, she goes back to the alter roof. She puts one long silver candle holder on every tip of the triangle of the painted pentagram and puts one golden candle in every holder.

"_Silver candle holders with golden candles will show the light of the moon where to shine…_ Time to light it up," said Boosette, lits on a candle.

After the other four lights themselves, a Goob came to inform about Daisy.

"Grr…" Boosette continues. "So, Morty betrayed us. Make sure Ug is guarding his key and captive. I can't let Daisy go between me and achieve my goals. I better get in contact with the other Boos about this situation."

Back with the girls, and Cauliflower, Banktoad is hugging Sleepy Toad, Hint Toad and Mail Toad with joy. Morty is talking to E. Gadd.

"Thanks again, ladies, for saving my skin," said Banktoad.

"You're welcome. Next, we need to save Captain Toad. I bet he'll thank me with a wonderous surprise," said Toadette.

As she daydreams of her and Captain Toad kissing, Morty says, "your friend is held somewhere in the Unnatural History Museum."

"Thanks, Morty. Let's going over there," said Daisy.

But before the four could go, Cauliflower is licking Pepperoni's face with romance.

"How cute, Cauliflower likes Pepperoni," said Peach.

"Actually, this Polterkitty is in love with this Polterpup," said Morty.

"Really?! Is that right?!" said Birdo.

"I don't know."

"But I think it's so beautiful. If Cauliflower is my pet, and she and Pepperoni falls in love, there's a better chance for Luigi and me be in love," said Daisy.

"Let's get going," said Toadette, leading the girls and Cauliflower to the mini train.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Unnatural History Museum

The mini-train arrives at the Unnatural History Museum. The building has a resemblance of the Natural History Museum from Night of the Museum series.

"Wow. Maybe we can get some info about this island that might help us," said Peach.

"I thought we came for the Immorality Key and Captain Toad," said Birdo.

"You spoke too soon," said Daisy, seeing Toadette rushing into the Museum while the rest and Cauliflower come out the train.

"Don't worry, Captain Toad! I'm coming for you," said Toadette, opens the door.

When they catch up with Toadette, she looks lost and runs around in circles while saying, "this place is huge! Look at the map! We'll never find Captain Toad in this condition!"

"Girl, calm down. Cauliflower will sniff him out and leads us to him. We just need something that belongs to Captain Toad so that she can begin the search," said Peach.

"Well, I do have Captain's handkerchief. He gave it to me as a good luck charm. He's caring to me."

"It's a shame that she never notices Yellow and Blue's feelings," Birdo whispers to Daisy.

"Ok, Cauliflower. Sniff out Captain Toad."

When Cauliflower sniffs it, she smells the floor and the meows for the four girls to follow her.

As they follow her, Daisy says in her mind, "Luigi…If you can hear me, I will not rest until I find you. I can sense that you're scared. I know you are a coward, but I love you no matter what. You've conquered your fears to fight for your friends' freedom, and now it's my turn. My greatest fear is losing you."

"Hey, Daisy! We're getting close to Captain Toad," said Toadette.

"Wah! Oh, okay. I'm sorry I was thinking about something important."

When they get to the curtains, Peach and Daisy pull them out of the way. Then they see a dinosaur skeleton of the t-rex, and next to it is Captain Toad's prison frame.

"Captain! I'm coming!" Toadette says while running to the frame, but not knowing that the T-Rex skeleton is moving every time the lightning flashes.

Birdo, Daisy, and Peach notice it moving and saunter towards Captain Toad's prison painting. As Toadette trying to free Captain Toad, the T-Rex skeleton moves to Toadette and the trap prison painting. Daisy, Peach, and Birdo immediately stand back quickly while sweating in fear.

"Toadette! Toadette! Toadette," Peach whispers for her attention.

"Toadette, move away from Captain Toad's frame," said Birdo.

"What?!" Toadette says, before noticing the T-Rex skeleton's shadow.

When she turns around, she sprinted to the others as it grabs Captain Toad's frame with its teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me that the skeleton is alive?!" Toadette shouts.

Daisy punches Toadette on the top of her head in annoyance and says, "that what we've been trying to tell you all this time!"

When the t-rex skeleton swallows Captain Toad's prison frame, Birdo then says, "oh, that thing shouldn't have done that…"

The Toadette grabs the skeleton on the tail, and hitting on the floor with rage while saying, "NO! Don't eat Captain Toad! Spit him out! LET HIM GO!"

After the final hit on the floor, the skeleton falls apart, and then Ug comes out of the rubble of it.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, uh? Okay, ladies…Let's play like cavemen," said Ug, taking out a bone club.

"You have no idea what happens to people who capture Captain Toad," said Toadette, cracks her fists together.

"She's right," said Daisy.

"And she ain't bluffing, honey," said Birdo.

Ug goes to Peach to club her with his giant bone, but she flashes him so Toadette can suck him whole with her Poltergust. Once he's fully her Poltergust, the tube spits out Captain Toad's prison portrait.

"Hang in there, Cpt. Toad. We're going to free you," said Daisy, as Toadette uses her Dark-light to free him.

When Captain Toad comes out of his prison, he rolls until he stops next to Toadette while holding a golden key with a red-orange jewel on top.

He then stands up, hides behind Toadette while saying, "what the heck just happened?! Where am I?!"

"Yo, Captain Toad. It's us," said Daisy.

"Princesses Peach and Daisy! Birdo! And Toadette! I'm so happy to see you. Thanks for saving me," said Captain Toad, while hugging Toadette, making her blush.

"Hey, Captain. That key you have in your hand," said Birdo, he then notices he's holding the Immortality Key.

"Oh. Here, take it."

"Okay, thank you. The next Immortality Key is ours," said Peach, takes it.

"Well done, ladies. You got the Fire Key of Immortality," said Prof. E Gadd.

"Okay, ladies and Captain Toad, let's head back to the Garage," said Daisy, leads the way out of the Unnatural History Museum.

Back with Luigi, he's tied to a chair while four Goops combs his mustache, shining his shoes, straining his clothes properly, and brushes his hair. He's now wearing his white wedding outfit that similar to Mario's from Super Mario Odyssey, except the red M is replaced with a green L on his top hat.

"You ghosts are good for preparing people for special occasions. Do you mind letting me out of my ropes," Luigi asks with charm.

When they release him, he smiles with joy until they chained his ankles to two balls.

"Of course," said Luigi, with disappointment.

Then Boosette comes in while wearing a bridal veil on her head.

"Oh, Luigi. You look so handsome in your top hat and tuxedo. Come on, darling. We got to place on the alter," said Boosette, sweeps Luigi off his feet while using King Boo's magic jewel to lift the two chained balls.

"This can't be happening! Daisy! Mario! Anyone! Please hurry!" Luigi shouted before the door of the closes behind him and Boosette.

Back with the four girls and Cauliflower, Captain Toad and the Toad Bridge groups hug each other.

"Where's Morty?" Peach asks.

"He's talking to his co-workers. Anyway, he told me to tell you that Yoshi is in the Tomb Suites. However, the key to Tomb Suites is somewhere in the Boilerworks," said E. Gadd.

"How do we get there?" Daisy asks.

"It appears the Boilerworks is right behind that door over there."

When the girls and Cauliflower sees a door at the far end of the Garage, Toadette asks, "is there a key to get in?"

But then Cauliflower goes to the door and unlocks it by using her and shapes it like a key.

"Good kitty, let's go get that key to Tomb Suites to save my man," said Birdo, going to the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: the Boilerworks

When Peach, Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette opens the door, they find Clem sleeping while holding an Egyptian key for the Tomb Suites and an Immortality Key with a blue jewel on top.

"Bingo! I'll suck the keys to us," said Birdo.

Before Birdo inhales the two keys to the group, Daisy accidentally steps on a rubber duck, which awakens Clem.

"Eh? Well, if it isn't the brainless orange princess and her pink trio of friends. Allow me to wash you up," said Clem, turning on a value.

The water squirts on Birdo. After Clem laughs at her, he flies off with the Tomb Suites Key and his Immortality Key.

"I'll murder the hillbilly worker bum!" Birdo shouts in rage.

"He just awoke Birdo's inner dinosaur," said Peach, when Birdo runs off ahead.

When the girls through the door, Peach makes the floor move by blowing her Poltergust at a fan. The four climbs up to find a locked vault and sees Clem changing a light bulb. When he sees them, he turns on a red switch makes the bottom floor flood. He sneaks up on them, scares them into falling into the water. He cackles at them before into the locked vault. Luckily for the four girls, Cauliflower walks by and helps go back on the top floor.

"Good kitty, Cauliflower," said Toadette, hugs her tight.

After she drys herself off, a voice of E. Gadd says, "ladies, to stop the flood and get to the vault; you must reach to that button to switch it off."

"And once we're done with that, we'll beat the tar out of that mechanic ghost," said Birdo.

"You read my mind, my prehistoric friend. Onward, ladies! To the switch," said Daisy, leads the way.

Back with Boosette and Luigi, he is still being carried by her. When they went into the throne room to find King Boo passed out while Hellen hugs him, and Polterkitty sleeps on top of her hair.

Boosette makes Luigi sits on the throne while his ankles are still chained to two balls.

"Huh, wha? Luigi?! What's with fancy get up," King Boo asks with confusion.

"We're getting married soon," said Boosette, rubbing her face onto Luigi's with affection.

"Oh, I wish me and King Boo can get married too," said Hellen Gravely, hugs King Boo tight.

"The talk about marriage and love is burning my ears," said King Boo, in distress.

"I didn't know Boos and ghosts have ears. And I thought we were going to the roof," said Luigi with confusion.

"Nah, I like to see you in fear," saod Boosette, with a flirty smile.

When a red siren goes off, Boosette takes out remote and presses it. A movie screen shows Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo on duck floats.

"Alright, Daisy," said Luigi with joy.

"Hello, Clem. Make sure those four drown in the Boilerworks when they get to you," said Boosette, talking on the phone.

When Boosette leaves, Luigi gets off the throne to try and go. He rips his wedding outfit off to reveal that he was wearing his regular clothes underneath them.

"Now's my chance," said Luigi, trying move to the exit of the throne room.

He takes out a nail file from his hat and uses it to cut him loose from the two balls chained to his ankles.

"Well, here we go again," said Hellen.

"Look, Luigi. If I were you, I would wait for the girls to come to rescue you," said King Boo.

"Look, who's talking who wears eye shadow and eye contracts to look scary during my Mansion adventures," said Luigi.

"You can't sass me like that!"

"You know that does explain when the jewel of his crown removed, the dark shadow on his eyes stayed on," said Hellen.

"Daisy, if you can hear me. I'm trying to escape, and I wish you good luck," said Luigi.

Back with Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo, they arrive back to the locked vault.

"Thank goodness, we finally drained the place," said Toadette.

"I agree, the way to the switch was crazy dangerous," said Peach.

"Let's take that mechanic worker down," said Birdo, unlocking and opening the vault.

When the girls enter the vault, Clem is sleeping. But he suddenly wakes up when Daisy steps on a rubber ducky.

"Wha?! I promised Boosette to drown you here, so here we go," said Clem, flips a red switch for the four to drown.

But the four quickly got on four duck floats so that they won't drown.

"What the hay bales?! That does it! Ya'll gals want to hustle? Then let's hustle things up," said Clem, gets on a yellow swan float and takes out a fan to beat the girls with.

As he throws bombs at the girls, Daisy says, "Toadette and Birdo, you get on the surface to suck him your Poltergusts. Peach and I will pop his float."

When Toadette and Birdo get out of the water, a bomb exploded on Clem. Daisy pushes him to the spikes, and it sent him flying.

"Bring it on, mechanic," said Toadette, trying to suck him in her Poltergust.

But once he gets back into the water, Peach immediately pushes him into the spikes to send him flying.

When Birdo sucks Clem in her Poltergust, she says, "haha! That's what you get for messing with Birdo."

After sucking him in, the Tombs Suites Key and the blue jewel Immortality Key went into the water.

"Oops! Sorry, girls," said Birdo.

"I got this," said Toadette, pulls down the red switch.

As the water drains away, Peach and Daisy get off their floats and picks up the keys.

"Well done, ladies. You got the Tombs Suites Key and the Water Key of Immortality," said E. Gadd.

"Thanks, Professor," said Peach.

"Let's head back to the Garage," said Daisy, leads everyone out of the Boilerworks.

Back at the Garage, Cauliflower is happily chasing Pepperoni while Captain and the Toad Bridge watches them. When Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo arrive, Cauliflower licks Daisy's face with joy.

Then E. Gadd comes in and says, "Okay, girls. Now that you have the key to Tomb Suites, you can head over there to save Yoshi."

"That's right, Professor. To the mini train to save my man," said Birdo, goes on the train so others can hurry up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Tomb Suites

Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo arrives at an Egyptian mini theme park that bears a resemblance to Parc Asterix Paris.

"Nice park," Peach commented.

"I can smell my Yoshi in there," said Birdo, heads right to the gate and unlocks it to go inside.

The four find a pyramid with sand surrounding it. When they go to the door, Daisy looks at the left statue and fix the orientation of its snake-shaped staff, which opens the way in. When Peach, Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo go inside, they find a sarcophagus and the prison frame of Yoshi hanging above the burial alter.

"Yoshi! Come on, ladies. We need to free him," said Birdo, trying to grab the painting.

"If only we have a ladder," said Toadette.

"Maybe it's in this coffin," said Daisy, opens the sarcophagus.

"Wait, Daisy, I don't think we should open it," said Peach, being skeptical.

When Daisy pulls a ladder out of it, she says, "found it!"

"Huh, there really was ladder inside."

"There's also some lady sleeping inside of it too."

"Really? Let me see," said Birdo, going to it with Peach, and Toadette.

All four look inside to find Serpci, sleeping. When she wakes up, the girls stand back. Serpci comes out of it without being surprised at seeing them.

"Well, if it isn't the orange brainless princess who wants to steal Luigi from Boosette. I think he's cute too. But I won't let you escape with your Yoshi friend and the Earth Key of Immortality," said Serpci, while presenting a golden key with a cyan jewel on the top.

Then Serpci activates a trap that made Peach, Daisy, Toadette fall into it. Each of the girls fell into one slide that leads to the different corners of the Tombs Suites. Peach finds herself on the Pharaoh's Fury in the Central Chamber. Daisy finds herself on a snake-themed rollercoaster in the Snake Chamber. Toadette finds herself on a hieroglyphics themed carousel in the Scale Chamber. And Birdo finds herself on a mummy themed tilt-a-whirl in Jewel Chamber.

"Daisy, Toadette, Birdo! Where are you, and where am I?" Peach said with confusion and panic.

"I have no idea either," said Daisy.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?!" Toadette says as the seatbelt on the carousel seat she's on buckles her up very tight.

When the rides start to move, Birdo says, "I don't know what's going, but make it stop!"

Peach throws Perry at the controls, Daisy does the same, but with her frying pan, Toadette uses a Hammer Powerup, and Birdo uses her bow like a ninja star. Once the rides stop, the seatbelts let them loose.

"Alright, girls. Let's find a way back to each other," said Daisy.

Back with Luigi, he continues trying to file his way to freedom. Hellen, Polterkitty, and King Boo continue to watch him.

"Give it up, Luigi. Just wait until your friends get here. Show some patience," said Hellen Gravely, feeling annoyed.

"How would you like it if you're held against your will by a crazed ghost who wants to marry you by striking your heart to make you immortal," said Luigi.

"I can see what you're going through. Even though I enjoy you being in pain, but nobody takes my crown," said King Boo.

When Luigi files him free from the chains, a group of Boos appears and surrounds him. He then pushes out of the throne room into the Lounge. Boosette is playing darts, and the dartboard has a picture of Daisy's face on it.

"You're just in time, Luigi," said Boosette, putting on lipstick.

"Oh, no. Daisy, where are you?!" Luigi says in a panic state.

Back with girls, all four each come out from a secret hatch that leads them back to inside Serpci's pyramid. When they came out of it, they hug each other before seeing Serpci leaves the tomb with Yoshi's painting prison.

"Yoshi, we're coming, honey," said Birdo, follows Serpci out the pyramid.

"I was trapped in the Central Chamber, where I have to wait for the sand to rise to escape," said Peach.

"I got suck in the Snake Chamber, where I have to disarm three lasers before chains snap to make the roof fall," said Daisy.

"I got suck in the Scale Chamber to solve weight puzzles before a spiked ceiling falls on me," said Toadette.

"I was in a Jewel Chamber, where poisonous air is released, and I have to jewels on the holes it came out of to make it stop," said Birdo, getting out of the pyramid with her three allies.

When they see Yoshi's frame prison hanging above the entrance of the pyramid, Serpci appears before them and says, "you wish for the Earth Key of Immortality and your Yoshi friend? You must fight me to win your rewards."

Then Serpci creates a giant sculpture of her head out of the sand.

"Sand sculpture attack… This will be tough," said Toadette.

"Not to me! Time to blow this Egyptian queen off of the Earth," said Birdo, taking a deep breath and blows at the sand head.

The blowing was so strong that the head quickly fell apart. Serpci felts dizzy from the blow and then notices Toadette trying to suck her in her Poltergust. Once Serpci escapes, she forms back into her sand head.

"Let's load up, Birdo," said Daisy, picks Birdo up like a leaf blower.

When Birdo blows, Serpci tries to hold it but fails. Then Peach thoroughly sucks Serpci into her Poltergust. As soon Serpci is gone into the Poltergust, the tube spits out a golden key with a cyan jewel on top of it.

"The Earth Key of Immortality is ours," said Peach, picking it up.

"But my Yoshi is still hanging on the pyramid," said Birdo.

But then Cauliflower appears and pushes Yoshi's prison painting to the girls for Birdo to catch. When Daisy frees Yoshi with her Dark-Light flashlight, Yoshi came out with eager to fight.

When he notices the girls, he said, "Daisy, Peach, Toadette, Birdo, you saved me. Birdo, baby. I missed so much."

When Yoshi goes over to Birdo, they hug each other before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Will they stop showing that we'll never receive a lip kiss from our crushes?" Toadette whispers to Peach.

"Okay, dinosaur lovers. Let's get to the Garage," said Daisy, dragging them on the tails to the mini train.

Back the Garage, the Toad Brigade circle around Yoshi and cheer for his return. Professor E. Gadd and Morty are playing cards. Cauliflower cuddles her face onto Pepperoni with affection.

"Okay, that leaves the Toad Twins, Mario, and most importantly, Luigi to save," said Daisy.

"If girls want to know, your blue Toad friend is being held by the Magician Triplet Sisters; Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny at the Twisted Suites," said Morty.

"Blue! Come on, girls. Let's save him," said Toadette.

"We're getting close to saving Luigi. Let's go," said Daisy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Twisted Suites

Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo arrives at the Twisted Suites. It has a resemblance to WinStar World Casino, except the globe is replaced with a statue of the Magician Sisters. Lindsey; the long pigtail one on the right, Nikki; the ponytail one on the middle and Ginny; the short pigtail one on the left.

"A casino? It could be a possible place for magicians to hide," said Peach.

"Blue is in there. Let's hurry before the Magician Sisters make him disappear," said Daisy.

When the girls go to the door, they were about to open it, but the door flips them inside. It has the stage of Virgil Los Angeles, CA, in the middle. At the corners of the casino, Poker at the right upper corner, Craps at the lower right, BlackJack at the lower left, and Slots at the upper left. Then the girls notice three floating top hats moving in front of them. Then coming out of the hats are Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny.

"Ladies and no men! Give up for the Magician Sisters: Nikki-" she said, turning to the four.

"Lindsey-," she said, turning to them.

"And Ginny," she said, turning lastly.

"Ghost magicians?" Peach says with confusion,

"They're probably kids who want to pretend be magicians," said Birdo, feeling bored.

"Hey! We're teenagers," said Nikki, feeling disgraced.

"Magicians are just phony baloneys who use smoke and mirrors."

"How dare you talk to us like that?!" Lindsey says in rage.

"I highly doubt that you can do any trick."

"Did you know that we're the ones that created Boosette for King Boo?!" said Ginny, trying to be a smarty pants.

"What?! Do you have any idea of the chaos you caused for the world?!" Daisy said in shock.

"Nah, Daisy. They must have hired a real magic person to do it," said Birdo.

"Birdo, stop! You'll make them go on a rampage," said Toadette, notices Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny are getting fed up of Birdo's rude comments about them and their reputations.

Then Nikki grins and says, "We would like to show a disappearing act before the big performance at our stage. We need two volunteers. Lindsey, Ginny, do you have any in mind?"

"Yeah. How about this painting of a Toad?" said Lindsey, while pulling Blue Toad's prison painting out of her hat.

"Blue!" Toadette shouts in horror.

"Oh, and let's use this Spirit Key of Immortality," said Ginny, showing a golden key with a teal jewel on top out of her hat.

"The Immortality Key!" Daisy shouts.

Once the Magicians Sisters use their wands to make Blue's painting prison and the Spirit Key to disappear, Peach says, "oh, no."

"Yawn! They must put them on the stage," said Birdo, not fazed.

After Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny groans in disappoint from Birdo's comment, then they say, "see at the show, ladies!"

Then the Magician Triplet Sisters fly to the stage.

"Teenagers are so moody," said Birdo.

Then Daisy pounds her on the head and says, "if you didn't act like a sassy pants, then this wouldn't have happened!"

Before the girls can go to the stage, the gate with a face closes on them.

"Hey, what gives?! Let us in!" Birdo says while trying to open the gate.

Then the face says, "you wish to see the show?"

"Yes, no harm feelings," said Toadette, hides behind Peach.

"You need a golden ticket to see the show…"

"A golden ticket? Where are we going to find four golden tickets?" Peach asks.

"Play a game …To gain entrance to the show…"

"What kind of games?"

"There are four optional games to play: Poker at the right upper corner, Craps at the lower right, BlackJack at the lower left and Slots at the upper left corners of the casino."

"Okay, girls. I'll take on the Slots, Birdo takes Craps, Toadette goes to BlackJack, and Peach go for Poker. Break," said Daisy, before the girls break to go to the games to play for a golden ticket.

Back with Luigi, he's bound and gagged to watch scary movies with Boosette in the Lounge. They were watching Sleepy Hallow in 1999. Poor Luigi turned pale white like a ghost of seeing the movie. When the movie ends, Luigi fainted onto Boosette's lap.

"Oh, Luigi. You're so affection it," said Boosette, blushing.

Then Luigi sits up straight and faints on the other side of the couch. While he's passed out, Boosette lays on top of him; face to face. She was about to kiss his face until an alarm went off, and she stood up.

Once Luigi wakes up, the movie screen shows Daisy fighting Goops after getting a golden ticket.

"How do you like that?! Casino games are supposed to be tough, but how did she get past them," said Boosette, getting angry.

When Boosette picks up the phone to dial Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny, Luigi muffles with joy for Daisy's success of getting closer to him, "alright, Daisy. That's my tough, tomboy orange princess."

"Nikki, Lindsey, Ginny, you better be ready when she gets to you. Transport them to a different dimension and make sure they never come back!"

When she hangs up, she says to Luigi, "Teenagers, I'm not even sure if they're real magicians. It's obvious who is Ginny. But Nikki and Lindsey get me very confused. I thought the middle one is Lindsey, and Nikki is their left one. So, I was thinking about our future children, Luigi. We're going to make sure that they'll be beautiful like us."

Luigi begins to sweat in fear while muffling, "Daisy, I'm in big trouble here. I could really use your hopeful words by now. Is this how Peach felt when she's waiting for Mario?"

Back with Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo, they return to the gate with each of them having a golden ticket.

"Congratulations, ladies. You're just in time, for the show is about to start," said the gate, letting them.

Once they got in, they see Blue Toad's prison frame hanging above the stage.

"I knew that the three teenagers brought him here in their pockets," said Birdo.

"Will you quit it?! Or they'll send us to a magical dimension!" Daisy yells at her.

"How are we going to get to him now?" Toadette asks.

"Let's just use our Dark-Light flashlights together to free him," said Peach.

But before they could, a spotlight is on them.

"Oh! Finally, some attention," said Birdo.

"Ladies and rude pink dinosaur," said Nikki's voice.

"Hey!"

"Please put your hands together to the greatest ghost magician triplet sisters," said Lindsey's voice, as the spotlight moves to the stage.

"Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny!" said Ginny's voice, as the spotlight turns into three spotlights.

When Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny appear underneath the spotlight, Nikki says, "ta-da! Welcome to the Twisted Suites Show!"

After Lindsey laughs, she said, "For this trick, we need four volunteers."

"That's right. And we're going to show that we are magic! Let's show them, sisters!" Ginny shouts before the three go into their hats.

The sisters' hats circled Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo and spins around them.

"Birdo, what have you got us into," said Daisy, shouts.

Once the triplet sisters disappear, the four find themselves teleport into another dimension via curtains.

"Thanks a lot, Birdo," said Toadette, punches her on the arm.

"It's not my fault that they're fakes," said Birdo.

When Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny appear before the four, they are very offended in Birdo's opinion about them that Nikki says, "oh, you want to see real magic, madame rude?! We'll give you magic!"

"Yeah, we're going to kill you with magic," said Lindsey.

"And your friends are next," said Ginny, before she and her sisters duck into their hats.

When they launch cards at the four girls, Peach takes out Perry and opens him to protect herself and the others. Then the sisters spin around them, but when they get closer to them, daisy pounds her fist on the ground to make their hats flip to show lines of scarves coming out of the lids.

"Allow me to do this," said Toadette, pulls a line into taking out Ginny.

"Oh, my!" she says after being pulled out of her hat.

Then Birdo quickly sucks her into her Poltergust before saying, "you're just a ghost who uses smoke and mirrors."

When Nikki and Lindsey appear, they get angry at Birdo for taking their precious sister away.

"You are one rude showoff stereotype pink dinosaur," said Nikki.

"Let's bomb them to their deaths," said Lindsey, as they duck their hats and use a bomb to replace Ginny.

When the hats fire cards at the four, Daisy helps Peach to defend their team with her frying pan, then Daisy quickly punches the floor when the spinning hats came closer.

"Please, not be the bomb," said Toadette as she pulls one of the lines.

When Lindsey gets pulled out of her hat, Toadette sighs in relief as Birdo sucks Lindsey all up into her Poltergust.

Nikki then notices that she all alone, replaces her sisters' places with bombs, and says, "you rude pink dino sister thief! I will save Lindsey and Ginny by blowing you and friends into bits."

When she ducks into her hat, Peach and Daisy proceed to protect their team from the cards, and Daisy punches the floor to stop the caps from getting closer to them. And after Toadette pulls Nikki out of her hat, Birdo begins to suck up Nikki into Poltergust B0.

"No, I won't lose to a very rude pink dinosaur," said Nikki, before being suck into the Poltergust.

Then the four find themselves back at the stage where Blue Toad's painting prison is hanging above the stage.

"Told you that dimension was a fake," said Birdo, as the teal jeweled golden key called the Spirit Key of Immortality ends up in her hands.

"Can we just save Blue before Birdo crushes other people's dreams?" said Peach, before using her Dark-Light flashlight to free Blue.

When Blue comes out of the painting, he lands into Toadette's arms and he puts him; down gently.

"Ladies, you saved me. I was expecting Luigi, but this is great," said Blue, romantically leans onto Toadette.

"Let's get back to the Garage," said Toadette, holds Blue's hand to follow her, and it makes him blush.

Back at the Garage, Morty and E. Gadd are playing cards while Captain Toad, Blue Toad, Pepperoni, and the Toad Bridge watches Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Cauliflower, and Toadette about to depart for their next location.

"Remember, ladies. Your Yellow Toad friend is held in captative at the Spectral Catch restaurant. And be on the lookout for Captain Fishhook," said Morty.

"You got it, Morty," said Daisy, before the mini train leaves.

"Please come back safely with my brother," said Blue.

"Do you think my co-workers will understand your offer?" Morty asks.

"Of course, I'll let them work for me after freeing Luigi at my hotel. Give them better pay and respect. I hope Daisy will save Luigi from being married to Boosette," said E. Gadd.

"He'll fine because mortal and immortal can be married. It's part of the laws of nature. Unless she finds a way to turn Luigi into a ghost."

"I didn't know that. Do tell me more…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: the Spectral Catch

Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Toadette, and Cauliflower arrives at the Spectral Catch. The restaurant has a resemblance to Pirate's Landing from Port Isabel, but the sign of restaurant is replacing with 'the Spectral Catch'.

"Wow! Something tells me that building represents the writer's childhood," said Peach.

Hey, Peach! No breaking the fourth wall! Anyway, the four girls and Cauliflower enter the place, but to only find themselves at the way to the Grotto Lounge is blocked by the remains of a boat.

"Oh, dear! Now, how are we going to get to Yellow Toad?" Toadette asks.

"It's time to go Super Suction, baby," said Birdo.

She uses her mouth to suck the remains of the boat to reveal the door to the Grotto Lounge. When Daisy opens the door for her team, they became fascinated by the Lounge.

"Wow! I want to come here to hang out, next time," said Daisy, as everyone walks.

"Hang out with a bunch of unsanitary men? Pass," said Birdo.

"Focus, ladies. We need to save Yellow Toad," said Toadette.

When they got to the giant skull, it opens the mouth to reveal the door to the Beach. When Daisy opens it, it shows the Beach and the Pirate's Landing Pier.

"Oh, can I ring the bell," said Peach, goes to the bell.

"Are you sure about this?" Daisy asks.

"I'm just going to ring the bell. That's all."

When Peach rings it, the ship from a distance came to shore. The vessel reveals to be the Black Dragon Pirate Ship and lowers the plank for the girls to go on board.

"Wow! This place knows how to impress their customers," said Birdo.

"Come on, ladies. Let's hitch a ride to maybe find Yellow," said Daisy.

Once the girls went on board, they see Yellow Toad's painting prison on the stern, and Toadette says with concern, "Yellow! We got to get up there somehow."

"There's not even a ladder to reach him. Now, what are we going to do?" said Daisy.

When Captain Fishhook comes swimming to the boat, Peach hears the water moving from his swimming and says, "shh! Girls, do you hear that splashing?"

When Captain Fishhook gets on board of the ship, the four were startled of seeing him, but Birdo says with boredom, "a ghost shark? I'd seen better animal-themed boss fights than this. And are you supposed to be Captain Fishhook?"

"Aye, female warriors! I indeed be Captain Fishhook, the terror of the seven seas. If you wish to save your Yellow friend and have the Air Key of Immortality," said Capt. Fishhook, revealing that he has a golden key with an indigo jewel on top hidden underneath his eye patch. "You'll have to face me or eaten by me."

"First, that's a gross place to hide a key, and second, we're going mount you on the wall once we're done with you," said Daisy.

"We'll see about that."

Then Captain Fishhook goes into the deck and posses it to suck Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo from below. Then four Oozers appear to throw powder keg bombs.

"What do we do?" Toadette says with fear.

"I'll distract Cpt. Fishhook, while the rest of you get a bomb to throw in his mouth," said Daisy.

As Peach, Birdo, and Toadette get the bombs, Daisy blows raspberries at Captain Fishhook. When they throw the weapons into his mouth, he comes out of the deck while coughing out smoke. Then Daisy starts to suck him up with her Poltergust when his hook gets to suck on deck tiles. Then Captain Fishhook went into the deck again to try sallow the girls back, but they below him out of the floor again, and Daisy tries to suck him in her Poltergust, but he escapes.

"Now, it's time to get serious," said Captain Hook, before possessing the stern.

"Oh, my! I'll admit, that is scary," said Birdo.

As Captain Fishhook tries to lift the ship, Peach says, "what's happening?!"

When four ropes appear at the other end of the ship, Daisy says when grabs one of the strings, "ladies, grab hold!"

When they each grab a rope, Captain Fishhook lifts the boat, and girls held very tight onto their ropes. Once the ship leaves, Oozers begin to throw more bombs.

"Okay, ladies. Grab a bomb and ready to fire," Daisy commands.

Once Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo each get a bomb, they fired into the mouth. And then Peach and Daisy fire again to get Captain Fishhook to come out and coughing smoke. After Daisy thoroughly sucks Captain Fishhook into her Poltergust, the tube spits out the golden key with an indigo jewel on top called the Air Key of Immortality.

Peach catches it and says, "huzzah! The Air Key of Immortality is ours!"

Then the girls see Cauliflower at the top of the stern and lower down a ladder for them to climb to Yellow Toad's painting prison.

"Good job, Cauliflower," said Daisy, as the four girls climb to the top.

When they reach to Yellow's trap portrait, Birdo uses her Dark-Light flashing to free him. And when he came out, he slides down on a canon and lands into Toadette's arms.

"Wow! I was lucky to catch you, Yellow," said Toadette, putting him down gently.

"Thank you, girls. I thought Luigi is going to save from this embarrassing painting, but thanks a million that you came," said Yellow, as Toadette hugs him while he's blushing.

"Let's get going to the mini train," said Daisy, climbs back down to the deck.

But little do the girls, Cauliflower, and Yellow Toad know that Boosette and Luigi were watching them at the Lounge in the Immortality Palace.

As Luigi cheers for Daisy's success, Boosette gets in a rage of this that she picks up a couch and throws at the movie screen.

"How do you like that, Luigi?! If she continues like this, she'll ruin your chance to be an immortal for eternity and my chance to marry you!" Boosette shouts while stomping her feet, furiously.

Then Goob comes in and whispers into Boosette's ear, which made her happy to say, "ah, the moon is getting close to shining on Immortality Palace? Excellent! Let's Luigi to his position."

But when they notice Luigi hopping away into the throne, Boosette said with ease, "get him, Goobs."

When Luigi makes in the throne room, he finds King Boo sleeping while Hellen Gravely and Polterkitty sleeping on top of him. He gets confused until he notices a group of Goobs is coming for him. Then King Boo, Hellen Gravely, and Polterkitty wakes up to see Luigi freeing himself from his bound and gag and runs all over the halls while the Goobs chases him.

"What did we miss?" King Boo says while he, Hellen, and Polterkitty watch Luigi getting chased.

When they see Boosette, she says to them, "The moon is about light down on the ritual. Once Luigi gets to his position and becomes a ghost, permanently, I'll marry him and take over your kingdom, King Boo. Then overthrow Bowser to take his kingdom, then the Mushroom Kingdom and the world. Aaaaaaahahahaha!"

When she leaves, King Boo says, "I never thought I say this, but…. Daisy, please hurry!"

Back at the Garage, the Toad Twins hug each other for being reunited. The Toad Brigade and Yoshi cheers and claps for them being together again.

"All that leaves are Mario and Luigi to rescue," said Daisy.

"Come on, ladies. Let's go save Mario," said Peach.

"Stop! Wait a minute," said E. Gadd, coming out of his lab.

"Aw, come on, Professor! Mario needs our help!"

"Morty says that Mario held at the Dance Hall. However, the key to it is held at the Fitness Center by a ghost called Johnny Deepend. If you want to save Mario, you must get that key."

"Fine… To Fitness Center!"

When Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Toadette, and Cauliflower left on the mini train, Morty came to E. Gadd and then E. Gadd says to him, "so, the items you told me can only turn people immortal, but not ghosts."

"That's right," Morty responds.

"So, is there anything that can turn a ghost permanently?"

"Yes, the Spear of Immortality."

"What is it?"

"I tell you in the lab."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: The Fitness Center

When the girls and Cauliflower arrive at the Fitness Center, they get off the mini train to get a glimpse of the building. It has a resemblance to Life Time Fitness.

"It looks like the perfect place to work out. I should take Mario to it. And speaking of Mario, let's find that Dance Hall Key, so we can save him," said Peach, heads right in.

As Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette follow her, they find themselves at the Gym Lobby.

"I think this is where we check-in," said Daisy.

"Come on, ladies. Let's find that key."

When Peach tries to open the locked door to the Locker Room, a ball hits the window. It startles Toadette into hugging Birdo, Daisy pointing her Poltergust at any position and Peach to stay still to hear it again.

"What was that?!" Birdo concerned.

"It must be a ghost," said Toadette, feeling scared.

"Girls, look at this," said Daisy, looks through a bright spot on the fogged window.

When the others join her, they see Johnny Deepend flexing in the pool with a golden key with a gray jewel on top and another golden but with a disco ball on top of it.

"Ew, the ghost is hot! And he's got the Dance Hall Key and the Immortality Key," said Toadette, disgusted of Johnny.

"That must be Johnny Deepend," said Peach.

"Haha! Come on, ladies. I'll give you a piece of me," said Johnny, before throwing another ball at the window.

The girls stand back from the window of seeing the ball coming to them. Then Daisy says, "come on, girls. This way to the pool."

Daisy goes to the door to the pool, but she came back and said, "sorry, girls. Something is blocking the door to it. We're going to have to take the long way to it."

"I think that's going to be a problem," said Birdo, seeing 4 Goobs and a Slinker surrounding them.

"I'll take the purple one," said Daisy, sucking up the Slinker with her Poltergust.

When she's done, the others take on the four Goobs, and the key to the Locker Room ends up in Daisy's hands. Once Daisy unlocks the door with it, the others follow her to find an Oozer putting on can deodorant while 2 Mini Hammers and 3 Mini Goobs watch it. The four girls tiptoe to them; quietly, and they suck them all in their Poltergusts.

"Ha! Good thing, they didn't see us," said Birdo.

"Shh! See the steam coming out of that door? I can hear ghosts inside there, but something is blocking it," said Toadette, trying to open it.

"We're to have to open this door instead," said Peach, opening to the door of the Weight Room.

The four find two Hammers working out. When they see the four, they proceed to attack them. Before the Hammer could punch Daisy while wearing boxing gloves, she uses her bare hands to slam it on the other one, which causes them both to disappear.

"How did you get super strong?" Birdo asks.

"It pays to work out," Daisy responds before she and the others enter the Training Room.

"Something tells we need to exercise to find the next key to the key room," said Peach.

"I'm on it."

When Daisy gets on an exercise bike, she goes super-fast that the key to the Yoga Room comes out of it.

"Let's keep going, girls."

"I wonder how Luigi is holding up?"

Back at the Immortality Palace, Luigi is still being chased by Goobs while screaming, "I don't want to get married! I don't want to be a ghost! I want to go home!"

But then Boosette catches him by grabbing him with her tail. After cackling, she says, "come on, Luigi. When are you going to learn that you and I were meant to be? You don't need that brainless princess. Now, let's get you to the alter. The moon is drawing closer."

As Boosette grabs him by the waist and carries him underneath her arm, Luigi says to himself, "ghost maid… I failed you… Daisy, I need you…"

Back with Daisy, Peach, Toadette, and Birdo, they enter the pool and dodges a volleyball by hiding behind a scoreboard.

"If you ladies want the Dance Hall Key and the Youth Key of Immortality, then you must face-," said Johnny, before Daisy throws a volleyball at him.

"Going long," said Birdo, throws Toadette to the wheel to drain the pool.

When she made it, she turns it, and the pool starts to drain.

While Johnny gets drain with pool and gets suck in the drain, he says, "huh? Hey! No fair! You didn't let me finished by sentence. Great, now I'm stuck in a drain again."

"Come on, Peach," said Daisy, she climbs down with Peach.

As Daisy sucks the goggles off of Johnny, Peach sucks him into her Poltergust. Then the tube of her Poltergust spits out the Dance Hall Key and the Youth Key of Immortality. After Daisy picks up the keys, Peach and Daisy climb out of the pool.

"Well done, you two," said Birdo.

"Now, we can go get Mario and the last Immortality Key to save Luigi," said Toadette.

"Ladies! Listen! There's something important I need to tell you," said E. Gadd's voice.

"Sorry, E. Gadd! Got to go," said Peach, leading everyone to the mini train.

"Wait! No, don't hang up! It's about the dark relic in the Immortality Palace!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: The Dance Hall/Hurry!

With Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Toadette, and Cauliflower, they are on the mini train and arrived at the Dance Hall. The building looks like the Bell Tower of Houston, Texas.

"Classy joint for a dance club," said Daisy, exits the mini train to stand in front of the building with her allies.

"Come on! Mario must be in there," said Peach, heads right in.

When the girls and Cauliflower enter the building, they hear music from the dance floor.

"Hey, listen to that funky beat," said Birdo, dancing to it.

"It could be the ghost playing it," said Toadette.

"Mario loves to dance and listen to music. He must be where the music is coming from. So, let's follow our ears," said Peach, follow the tone.

As the girls walk across the halls, Daisy says, "wicked paint jobs and clothes."

"Upstairs! That must be where the music is. Let's go!"

As the girls walk up, the music stops playing when they are a foot close to the door. When Peach opens the door, they see a golden key with a maroon jewel on top on the dance floor and Mario's prison painting hanging behind the DJ set.

"Mario! And the last Immortality Key," said Peach, going to the key.

"Um, Peach… This seems too easy," said Daisy, joining her with Birdo and Toadette.

"So? We got the last key, and next will get Mario."

Then a loud noise startles and pushes the girls off the dance floor, thus make Peach drop the last Immortality Key.

"What the heck was that?!" Birdo shouts.

"I told you it was too easy to be true," said Daisy to Peach.

"Yeah, but who turn on the music?" said Peach to Daisy.

When the music plays, DJ Phantasmagloria appears behind the Dj set while shaking her hips to the beat.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Toadette asks her.

"Hey, brainless orange princess and pink gal trio! I'm the one and only DJ Phantasmagloria," she continues. "If you sugars want the Time Key of Immortality and the painting of Mario, you need to dance-off. Alright, boys! Show them what you got!"

Then eight Goobs in hoodies appear, dancing to the music that DJ Phantasmagloria plays while one of them takes the Time Key of Immortality and hides it in his hood.

"Okay! You're on! Let's rock this house, ladies," said Peach, gets on the dance floor with Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette.

The girls snap their fingers while strolling to the group of Goobs. Then they slide to the left and right while opening their arms. Peach, Birdo, and Toadette twirls while Daisy pounds her fist on the floor to reveal the ghost who has the key. But the ghost throws it to another one and disappears. After the spirits make their spin attacks, they do the worm.

"I'm going to Pound the Alarm!" Daisy shouts while punches the floor.

When the ghost holding the Time Key of Immortality appears, Birdo sucks it up with her Poltergust while the other ghosts disappear. But the Key flies out of the tube of her Poltergust, and DJ Phantasmagloria manages to catch it.

"Nah-ah-ah, honeys! You may have beaten the rest, but can you beat the best," she said before on the dance floor with her flaming disks.

"Really? Birdo, if you please?" said Toadette.

Then Birdo blows DJ Phantasmagloria's afro off, her disks away, and then Peach begins to suck her up with her Poltergust. When DJ Phantasmagloria trapped in the Poltergust, the tube of it spits out the Time Key of Immortality.

Then Daisy catches it and says, "Groovy! The last Immortality Key is ours!"

"But let's not forget, you know who," said Birdo, frees Mario with her Dark Light flashlight.

When Mario comes out, his hands land on the disk and backflips on to the dance floor.

"Mario! Oh, thank goodness that you're safe at last," said Peach, happily hugs Mario tight and covers his face with kisses.

"Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Toadette! I'm so happy to see you all," said Mario after Peach lets him go.

"Ladies and Mario, you got to get to the Garage quick! It's about Luigi," said E. Gadd's voice.

"My bro is in trouble?! Let's-a-go!" Mario said before grabbing Peach's hand and leads the girls out of the Dance Hall.

When the girls, Cauliflower, and Mario arrives at the Garage, they find Hellen's staff, E. Gadd, the Toad Twins, Yoshi, and the Toad Brigade talking.

"The ghosts are free," said Mario, in shock.

"No, Mario. They're on our side now," said Yoshi.

"Oh, they are?"

"Oh, speaking about ghosts," said Peach, before releasing Johnny Deepend and DJ Phantasmagloria.

"Huh? Wha? We're free?" said Johnny, confused.

"What's going on here?" DJ Phantasmagloria asks.

Steward then whispers to them about E. Gadd's deal with Hellen's staff, which made them understand.

"Ladies, I been trying to contact you about the Spear of Immortality," said E. Gadd.

"The what?" Toadette confused.

"It's the dark relic that E. Gadd mentioned before," said Steward.

"You need to give them more description about it," said Chambrea.

"It's a knife-like spear that could transform any mortal into an immortal permanently," said Kruller.

"It was mixed in a brew with Cinnabar, tail fin of a mermaid, peaches, armit, a Buckthorn-like plant, ambrosia, and water from the Holy Grail. By carving the cutting edge from Golden Apples and the handle from the Philosopher's stone, combines the two parts and puts in the brew. The whole blend then gets sucked into pieces, and it became the gold and gleaming knife-spear that's known today," said Chef Soulffle.

"One strike in the heart, the mortal remains as a ghost permanently," said Amadeus Wolfgeist.

"Well, of course, there needs to be a ritual perform before doing it," said King MacFrights.

"First, paint a pentagram surround an outside alter with blood-red paint," said Dr. Potter

"Then, put one vase of peach blooms at the center of every open fan shape on the pentagram," said Morty.

"And uh… Silver candle holders with golden candles will show the light of the moon were to shine and one on each point of the pentagram," said Ug.

"And once the moon is shining down on the ritual," said Clem.

"That's the time to stab the Spear of Immortality into the mortal's heart," said Serpci.

"And the point is?" Birdo asks.

"The point is!" Nikki shouts at her.

"If Boosette gets her hands on the Spear of Immorality," said Lindsey.

"It could mean Luigi will never be human again," said Ginny.

"We have to stop Boosette," said Daisy.

"Yeah, because I found this image on the security footage," said Captain Fishhook, gives her a picture of Boosette carrying Luigi to the roof of Immortality Palace.

"Luigi! We got to save him," said Daisy.

"First, Mario, Toad Twins, and Yoshi take your Poltergusts. Luigi made them for your birthdays," said E. Gadd, giving them each a Poltergust with their colors and signs.

"Wow! Thanks. I feel more guilty about his faith," said Yoshi.

"Hurry! To the mini train," said Daisy, going to the train.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Race to Luigi

At the roof, Luigi is still carried by Boosette as she walks to the roof on the stairs. When they got to the top of the roof, Boos were in the pews and altar are still set up right for this unfortunate ritual

"Mama Mia! Daisy, where are you?" Luigi says in a panic.

"Soon, you will no longer be mortal anymore. No more living in your brother's shadow. No more being treated like a sidekick. No more people mistook you for your older brother. And no more being disrespected by anyone else," said Boosette, before cackling.

Outside of the Immortality Palace's gate, the mini train arrives with the Super Mario Brothers(Excluding Luigi), Prof. E. Gadd, Hellen's(now E. Gadd's) staff, Toadette, Pepperoni, and Cauliflower.

When they get out of the train, E. Gadd takes out all of the 16 Immortality Keys and says, "time to unlock this gate."

Then Nikki, Lindsey, and Ginny use their wands to make the Keys float and go into their signature colored locks. When the Keys unlocks the locks, they and their locks disappeared, and the gate opens itself.

"The Immortality Palace's gate is open," said Captain Toad.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go get Luigi," said Daisy, runs to the door and kicks it up.

"Freeze! In the name of… where is everybody?" Mario says as everyone gets in the Lounge of the Palace.

"This place was once filled with King Boo merchandise," said Nikki.

"Now it's filled with Luigi merchandise," said Lindsey.

"Boosette is becoming like Hellen Gravely," said Ginny.

"Except she's crazed for Luigi," said Steward.

"This is even more creepy than Hellen's obsession with King Boo," said Chambera.

When Daisy opens the door to the throne, everyone sees King Boo, Hellen Gravely, and Polterkitty in their glass dome ceiling prison.

"Well, if it isn't our ex-boss, Hellen Gravely," said Kruller.

"My staff is now working for that blasted Professor?!" Hellen says with shock.

"I told you that they were never hypnotized and really meant those words towards you," said King Boo.

"Let's leave so we can find a way to Luigi," said Daisy.

"No, please! I admit my mistakes! I'm sorre- I mean I'm sorre- Hellen, tell them. It's making me gag."

"What he's trying to say that he's sorry for causing all this trouble, and steal the Super Crown," said Hellen.

"Yeah, we're not buying it," said Yellow Twin.

"Not at all," said Blue Twin.

"Aw, come on! I did enjoy you all suffering, but nobody controls my Boos. Is there anything that can convince you to free us?" said King Boo.

"Okay, here's the deal: if any of you two try to do any funny business, it's into the Poltergust you go. Got it?" said Toadette.

"Yes, we understand," said Hellen.

"Okay, somebody releases them," said Birdo.

When Yoshi pulls down a lever, the dome opens, and King Boo, Hellen Gravely, and Polterkitty gets free.

"Okay, you're free. Can you tell us where Boosette and Luigi are?" Peach asks.

"The way to the roof is behind that throne, but to open the entrance, you need to-," said Hellen.

But Daisy rips the throne out of its place with her hands and throws it away while everyone is watching her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Luigi," said Daisy before Cauliflower gets on her shoulder, and she runs ahead.

As everyone follows her, Amadeus Wolfgeist says, "that girl is in love with Luigi."

"It's obvious that she does," said King MacFrights.

Back with Luigi, he's tied to the limbs on the altar. He became so scared that he chatters his teeth. Boosette is sharping the Spear of Immortality with a spinning stone wheel. When the moon shines down on the alter, a green is shining on the spot where Luigi's heart is.

Boosette goes to Luigi while holding the Spear of Immortality in her hands and says, "at last, I can finally have you as my husband and a ghost. The time has come for you to join me, Luigi!"

She faces the cutting edge of the Spear of Immortality at Luigi, and before she was about to strike it, Luigi says in terror, "no! No! No! NO!"

And when the edge almost touched Luigi's heart, Daisy shouts out, "STOP!"

The Boos, Boosette, and Luigi looks to see the Super Mario Brothers(excluding Luigi), the Toad Brigade, Toadette, E. Gadd, Pepperoni, Cauliflower, King Boo, Hellen Gravely, her former staff, and Polterkitty at the end of the roof.

After Boosette hisses, she said, "the brainless princess who tries to ruin my chance to have Luigi all for myself. And I should've thought that my staff would go crawling back to Hellen."

"Actually, we work for Prof. E. Gadd now," said Dr. Potter.

"Give me back my people and crown," said King Boo, eager to fight.

"Never! Seize them!" Boosette commands the Boos.

When the Boos attacks everyone, Mario says, "Daisy, go to Luigi! We'll take them on!"

When Daisy reaches Boosette and Luigi, he shouts in joy, "Daisy!"

"You're too late, orange princess. He's now mine-," Said Boosette, about to strike Luigi's heart with the Spear of Immortality.

But Pepperoni jumps up, grabs the Spear with his mouth, and swallows it whole.

"Good boy, Pepperoni," said Daisy.

"That's my little pizza-topping," said Luigi with relief.

"Stupid dog! You ruined everything!" Boosette yells before kicking Pepperoni.

This made Cauliflower enrage to attack Boosette and scratch her face. As Boosette screams in pain, Daisy and Pepperoni untie Luigi.

When Boosette gets Cauliflower off of her face, she shouts in anger, "No! NO! Luigi is supposed to be a ghost now! DAISY RUINED EVERYTHING! I will destroy you, and Luigi will be mine!"

Then Boosette's orange jewel on the Super Crown begins to glow so brightly.

"I don't know what's going on, but this will make a great movie," said Morty, takes out a phone to record.

"Uh? You been recording everything?" Ug asks.

"I only start recording when King Boo asks us to create Boosette, and it's on Live."

"Everyone get back! She's about to grow!" King Boo says as the Boos flee.

Once everyone hides underneath the pews, Boosette grows to 25 ft tall.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Final Showdown/Ending?

When Boosette fully grows 25 ft tall, her brooch magically traps Luigi inside of it.

"Luigi! We got to do something," said Mario, so worried.

"There's only one thing that could stop her. We must remove the orange jewel," said King Boo.

"And how are we going to do that?" Daisy asks.

"It's simple. The ghosts will grab the jewel, and the rest will distract Boosette," said E. Gadd.

"Okay. Hey, Boosette! Luigi and I are dating!"

This caught Boosette's attention and getting her to say, "What?!"

"Yeah, they both started when they first met," Birdo shouts.

"So, basically, it's love at first sight!" Yoshi joins.

This makes Luigi blush to hide his face in his hat and Boosette to make foam form in her mouth in rage.

"That's…. that's not true," said Boosette, getting angry.

"Oh, believe us, sister!" Toadette says.

"They are so together!" said the Toad Brigade; together.

As Hellen's former staff grabs the orange jewel from the Super Crown on Boosette, Mario then says, "Didn't we mention that Luigi and Daisy are the top couple on the internet?!"

"So fat chance to have him all for yourself, Boosette," said the Toad Twins.

When Boosette was about hit them with her fist, she saw the staff manages to take the orange jewel and drops to Daisy. Then Boosette being to scream in defeat for losing the source of her powers, and her jewelry releases Luigi. Then Daisy quickly gives the orange jewel to Mario and catches Luigi. When Boosette is shrunk to her original size and struggles to stand up, everyone cheers for beating Boosette.

"Oh, Luigi! You're finally safe!" Daisy says with joy before hugs him and kisses Luigi's face.

When she lets him go, Mario runs to Luigi after giving Daisy the orange jewel back, hugs him in relief, and says, "Luigi! I'm so happy to see you again! Did Boosette hurt?"

"Mario! Hey, bro! I'm fine, and I fully understand the suffering you had with Bowsette as well," Luigi responds.

Then Pepperoni pounces on Mario and Luigi to cuddle and lick them.

"Hey, Pepperoni! It's so good to see you. Did Boosette hurt you, pizza topping?" said Luigi as he and Mario hug Pepperoni.

But when everyone sees Boosette struggling to stand up, she says, "I'm not giving up that easy… Luigi will be mine…"

"No, he won't," said Daisy, uses the orange jewel's magic to strike Boosette.

Then Boosette screams as she cracks from losing her skills. Then she says with her final breath, "This isn't the last you'd see me, fools and Luigi! As long as the Super Crown remains in existence, I'll…always…RETURN!"

Then light starts to come from Boosette. And the light glows so bright that everyone covers their eyes once she explodes into the Super Crown, Peach's hair sample, and King Boo's drool.

"That better be the last we'll see of her," said Clem.

"And King Boo, I sure hope you learned your lesson," said Serpci.

"Yes, never do the same mistake that Bowser had done," said King Boo.

"You got that right!" said a voice.

Everyone turns to see Bowser in a clown car with his arms crossed, and he was the voice said the quote.

"King Bowser of the Koopas," said Nikki, in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asks.

"But how did he come here?" Ginny adds.

He then responds, "I overheard that the Super Crown was stolen. But thanks to a Live video I found online, manage track King Boo's location. And I am very disappointed by the act you committed, King Boo."

Once Bowser grabs King Boo to the face where the ear could be, Bowser continues as he grabs Hellen Gravely by the arm, "As for your punishment, King Boo, you are going on a one-month date with Ms. Hellen Gravely."

"What?!" King Boo said in horror.

"What? That sounds perfect! Thank you, Daisy, for everything," said Hellen, blushing with joy.

"Um? You're welcome?" Daisy said with confusion.

"What do we do with Super Crown now?" said Banktoad.

"We simply can't let it in the castle again," said Hint Toad.

"I say we destroy it," said Mail Toad.

When Bowser uses his fire breath to turn into ashes, ashes float away into the wind, and Sleepy Toad says to Hint Toad, "I hope Peach understands it's for the greater good

"Thanks, Bowser. Don't want Bowsette or Boosette to return," said Mario.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm very frustrated about how King Boo started and got you all into this mess. Now, if you can excuse me. I'm going to set up King Boo's one-month punishment," said Bowser, leaves while dragging King Boo and Hellen Gravely with Polterkitty in her arms away to his castle.

"Okay? At least Hellen got what she wished for," said Captain Fishhook.

"So, let's celebrate for our triumph over Boosette. Let's get to my hotel to party," said E. Gadd.

At E. Gadd's hotel of the Last Resort in the Dance Hall, Hellen's former staff are having fun with the Super Mario Brothers, Toad Brigade, Toadette, E. Gadd, Pepperoni, and Cauliflower.

As DJ Phantasmagloria plays the music, Johnny Deepend says, "it sure is nice for the Professor to hire us to run all of the floors."

"You said it, Johnny honey! Better respect and pay," said DJ Phantasmagloria.

"Thank you for letting me keep Cauliflower. I always wanted a kitty," said Daisy.

"No problem. Thanks again for saving me," said Luigi.

Cauliflower romantically chases Pepperoni until she pins him down to lick his face.

"How cute," Peach commented.

But when Pepperoni spits out the Spear of Immortality, E. Gadd picks up and says, "I'll add this to cursed item collection."

"I hope that will be the last we'll see of the Super Crown," said Mario.

Back with the ashes of the Super Crown, the wind blows to a strange land that has an abandoned factory, and spilled toxic waste is all over the place. The ashes went into the waste. Then waste begin to bubble as two arms emerge from it. Then two silhouettes that look Bowsette and Boosette is shown laughing like maniacs. THE END?


End file.
